


Come back to me, my boy

by Charlie_Grue



Category: Der Erlkönig | The Erlking - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe (and Schubert), EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate History, Blacksmith Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun King, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Historical, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Mystic, Mythology - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Grue/pseuds/Charlie_Grue
Summary: – Ты дрожишь, – улыбается он, – тебе холодно?– Не в холоде дело, – в очередной раз сглатывает вязкую слюну Чанёль, уже беззастенчиво разглядывая каждую черту лица напротив, ведь тот сам разрешил.AU, основанное на стихотворении Гёте "Лесной царь", в котором ребенок выжил. Вот только от судьбы не уйдёшь и спустя пятнадцать лет ему придётся встретиться со своим кошмаром лицом к лицу... снова, чтобы влюбиться в него раз и навсегда.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Кто скачет, кто мчится под хладною мглой?  
> Ездок запоздалый, с ним сын молодой.  
> К отцу, весь издрогнув, малютка приник;  
> Обняв, его держит и греет старик.
> 
> «Дитя, что ко мне ты так робко прильнул?» —  
> «Родимый, лесной царь в глаза мне сверкнул:  
> Он в темной короне, с густой бородой». —  
> «О нет, то белеет туман над водой».
> 
> «Дитя, оглянися; младенец, ко мне;  
> Веселого много в моей стороне:  
> Цветы бирюзовы, жемчужны струи;  
> Из золота слиты чертоги мои».
> 
> «Родимый, лесной царь со мной говорит:  
> Он золото, перлы и радость сулит». —  
> «О нет, мой младенец, ослышался ты:  
> То ветер, проснувшись, колыхнул листы».
> 
> «Ко мне, мой младенец; в дуброве моей  
> Узнаешь прекрасных моих дочерей:  
> При месяце будут играть и летать,  
> Играя, летая, тебя усыплять».
> 
> «Родимый, лесной царь созвал дочерей:  
> Мне, вижу, кивают из темных ветвей». —  
> «О нет, все спокойно в ночной глубине:  
> То ветлы седые стоят в стороне».
> 
> «Дитя, я пленился твоей красотой:  
> Неволей иль волей, а будешь ты мой». —  
> «Родимый, лесной царь нас хочет догнать;  
> Уж вот он: мне душно, мне тяжко дышать».

Чанёль резко открывает глаза, хватаясь за собственное горло и пытаясь сделать вдох. Он понимает, что всё это лишь сон, воспоминания давно минувших лет, но всё ещё не может избавиться от этого виденья перед глазами. Словно всё произошло только вчера: грозовые тучи, что нависли над тёмными кронами вековых деревьев; подхваченные сильным штормовым ветром осенние листья, взмывают ввысь, теряясь далеко в небесах; шёпот дочерей Лесного Царя среди ветвей, зазывающий его присоединиться к ним, поиграть; и пробирающий до самого нутра мелодичный голос Лесного Царя, восхваляющий его красоту.  
  
Сердце продолжает стучать, а в ушах вновь и вновь звучит этот голос. Приятный, ласковый и нежный, что хочется забыться, поддаться, остаться. Чанёль был близок к этому, оттого сейчас не может дышать, переживая фантомное желание упасть в объятия Царя.  
  
— Это всего лишь магия, — восстанавливает своё дыхание Чанёль, выходя на террасу и вдыхая свежий воздух. — Отец успел, — успокаивает себя, — успел.  
  
Чанёль чувствует, как пережитый кошмар отступает, уступая место умиротворению и спокойствию. Он устремляет свой взгляд вниз, к подножию горы, там вдали, чернеет чёрный в свете луны край того самого леса, который в детстве чуть его не погубил.  
  
— Я тебя больше не боюсь, — убеждает он себя, чувствуя при этом взгляд голубых глаз, так внимательно следящих за ним все эти годы. — Ты меня не получишь.  
  
Внезапный порыв теплого ветра ласкает его не прикрытые одеждой участки тела, забираясь под ханбок, и взлохмачивая длинные волосы. Чанёль в наслаждении прикрывает глаза, вдыхая полной грудью свежий, наполненный чем-то сладким и нежным воздух. Этот аромат кажется смутно знакомым, но память не спешит напомнить ему источник этого запаха и Чанёль разочарованно стонет. Новый порыв ветра приносит с собой мелодичный смех и тихое  _«я всегда получаю, то, чего хочу»_.  
  
— Нет, — голос охрип и не звучит так же уверенно как раньше. Чанёль испуганно раскрывает глаза, отступая на шаг назад. Мимолётное видение фигуры, облачённой в цветочную мантию, уносит очередной порыв ветра.  
  
 _Он никогда не оставит меня в покое_ , — сокрушается утром Чанёль, который так и не смог заснуть этой ночью вновь, оттого ли ему в каждой тени видится таинственная фигура? То ли это реальность, то ли игра его уставшего воображения? Он и сам уже не уверен в том, что видит.  
  
— Шевелись, Чанёль, — поторапливает его кузнец, разжигающий печь. Сегодня им предстоит много работы для заказа одного из высокопоставленных чиновников, а это значит, что Чанёль просто не может себе позволить отвлекаться на посторонние мысли.  
  
Размеренный стук молота по наковальне, жар очага и пар охлаждённого в бочке с водой металла — всё это быстро приводит хаотичные мысли в порядок. Он хорошо отточенными движениями изгибает металл, следуя указаниям своего наставника, с силой ударяя своим молотом по пока что бесформенному куску железа. В будущем этот кусок железа станет прекрасным сбалансированным мечом, который будет служить своему хозяину верой и правдой, пока однажды его хозяин не падёт в одной из многочисленных битв.  
  
Чанёль не воин, пусть и тело его говорит об обратном. Его никогда не привлекали великие герои, о которых воспевали кисэн, тёмными ночами своим клиентам. Как может считаться героем тот, кто лишает жизней простых жителей? Кто отбирает выращенный с большим трудом урожай? Кто обижает слабых и неспособных постоять за себя?  
  
— Тебе лучше помалкивать, Чанёль, — сказал однажды кузнец, когда подмастерье поделился с ним своими мыслями. — Наше дело простое — изготовить. Ты не должен думать о том, каким целям послужит то оружие, что ты куёшь.  
  
— Но ведь мы вкладываем в каждый меч, в каждый доспех кусочек своей души, — не унимается Чанёль, счастливый тому, что выдалась возможность поговорить с наставником. — Я не хочу отнимать жизни.  
  
— Ты хороший человек, — улыбается кузнец, пригубив из кувшина немного соджу, — но такой дурак.  
  
Снаружи слышится топот многочисленных ног и громкие встревоженные голоса. Чанёль отчётливо различает скрежет собственноручно сделанных доспех, оттого нехорошее предчувствие закрадывается глубоко в грудину. Появление стражи никогда не сулит ничего хорошего, а в таком количестве и подавно.  
  
— Поди, разузнай, что там произошло, — велит кузнец и возвращается к работе.  
  
Чанёлю дважды повторять не нужно, он выбегает за ворота, даже не накинув на себя ханбок, и на мгновение теряется в этой толпе, что окружила стражу. Жители забрасывают стражников вопросами, множество голосов превращается в гвалт, в котором самого себя не услышишь.  
  
— Что произошло, тётушка? — вежливо кланяется Чанёль пожилой женщине. Та окидывает его внимательным и довольно цепким для её возраста взглядом, прежде чем поманить его пальцем. Чанёль наклоняется, да так и застывает, когда его ушей касается  _«_ _у кромки леса_ _мертвого ребёнка нашли»._  
  
Тело пробирает дрожь и Чанёль трясущимися руками утирает пот с лица. Лесной Царь не просто так посетил его этой ночью, то было лишь предупреждение. Набатом звучит мелодичный голос  _«я всегда получаю, то, чего хочу»_. От Лесного Царя ему не уйти.  
  
Чанёль мечется на кровати, захваченный кошмаром пятнадцатилетней давности. Он вновь в лесу, скачет на коне, прижавшись к груди отца. Лесной Царь тоже там, рядом, лишь руку протяни, ощути нежность рук его, сладость губ.  
  
— Вернись ко мне, — голос словно патока проникает в Чанёля, собственной сладостью обмануть пытается, в свои липкие сети зазывает. — Вся вечность будет наша.  
  
— Оставь меня, жестокий Царь, — молит Чанёль. Он больше не ребёнок, за плечами нет отца, зато есть голубые как самый чистый природный источник глаза.  
  
— Я не жесток, мой дорогой мальчик, — щеки ласково касается ветер, повинуясь желанию Царя. Чанёль трясёт головой, подгоняя тяжело дышащую лошадь.  
  
— Ты убиваешь детей, — при воспоминании маленького истощённого хрупкого мальчишечьего тела, из уголка глаз скатывается одинокая слеза, которую тут же подхватывает ветер, унося в личную коллекцию Лесного Царя.  
  
— Этот мир жесток, — шелестят потревоженные листья. — Он сам пришёл. Он просил. Он молил.  
  
— Ты лжёшь, — в сердцах кричит Чанёль, наконец, выныривая из марева кошмара. Он так устал… устал от этой вечной борьбы с самим собой, Царём и его подлой магией. Столько лет уже прошло, а он всё так же жаждет его в свою коллекцию погубленных душ. — Зачем? Ну зачем я тебе? Мало ли тебе забав? Зачем изводишь меня кошмарами и видениями? Зачем губишь ты детей?  
  
Чанёль позволяет себе слёзы только этой ночью, выплёскивая накопившуюся усталость и боль. С утра он обещает себе стать ещё сильнее, не дать лесному Царю себя обмануть и во что бы то ни стало защитить беззащитных детишек от загребущих лап.  
  


***

— Да никто и горевать не будет об этом бездомном мальчишке, — сплетничают на рынке две пышные дамы. Прилавок их ломится под украшениями и заморскими причудами, что привлекли своей диковинностью внимание Чанёля. — Только околачивался тут, попрошайничал да воровал.  
  
— Помню я, — подхватывает вторая. — Ни семьи, ни дома, только разве что тот вечно пьяный старик его подкармливал.  
  
То, что они говорят о том самом несчастном мальчике Чанёль догадался мгновенно, оттого и навострил уши и полностью обратился в слух, ловя каждое слово.  _Стало быть_ _,_ _жизнь его не была сладка_ , — с горечью думает он, сожаления о незавидной судьбе ребёнка. Следом приходит воспоминание Лесного Царя, убеждавшего его, что мальчик пришёл к кромке леса по собственному желанию. Возможно он и не врал вовсе?  
  
— Постыдились бы, сплетницы, — осаждает торговок один из покупателей, — о мёртвых либо хорошо, либо вообще никак. Так что занимайтесь своей торговлей, а душе несчастного ребёнка дайте покоя.  
  
Чанёль следит взглядом по фигуре статного мужчины. Судя по дорогой ткани его ханбока принадлежал незнакомец к знати, вот только Чанёль ещё не встречал чиновников, которые рассуждали бы так же.  
  
Тем временем незнакомец бросил пару монет одной из торговок, взяв небольшое кольцо с тёмным камнем и отправился дальше, вдоль прилавков. Жители расступались перед ним, почтительно кланяясь. Незнакомцу, кажется, было совершенно всё равно на шепотки вокруг и этот полный благоговения и страха взгляд.  
  
— Чанёль, где тебя носит? — сурово спрашивает кузнец, обрушивая на железо всю свою мощь. — У нас клиент, пойди обслужи.  
  
Чанёль кивает, аккуратно ставя корзину с продуктами возле очага, и проходит в лавку.  
  
— Мне сказали, что вы лучшая мастерская в деревне, — начинает покупатель и Чанёль с удивлением узнаёт в нём того самого незнакомца, приструнившего слишком много болтающих торговок. — Этот кинжал очень дорог мне, — он достаёт из-за пазухи небольшой свёрток, — можно ли его починить?  
  
Чанёль любуется прекрасным эфесом кинжала, украшенным драгоценными камнями, чарующе переливающимися в слабом свете заходящего солнца. В остроте стали Чанёль даже не сомневается, невесомо касаясь уродливого скола близ острия.  
  
— Великолепный кинжал, — шепчет Чанёль, — я сделаю всё возможное в кратчайшие сроки.  
  
— Хорошо, — покупатель улыбается столь яркому и искреннему желанию взяться за этот заказ. — Удвою плату, если успеете к завтрашнему вечеру.  
  
— Можете не переживать, — заверяет Чанёль, со всей осторожностью заворачивая кинжал в шёлковую ткань. — Пак Чанёль всё сделает в лучшем виде!  
  
— Ваше рвение похвально, я До Кёнсу, еду в столицу, да не смог пройти мимо вашей прекрасной деревни.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, — кланяется Чанёль, вздрагивая от очередного крика, донёсшегося с улицы. Хорошее настроение вмиг испаряется, ведь Чанёль догадывается о том, что могло стать причиной этого шума.  
  
Очередной ребёнок, в этот раз девочка, найдена там же, у кромки леса. Чанёль, как и остальные зеваки наблюдает за несущим труп, который даже не удосужились прикрыть, стражником, чувствует, как подкатывает ком к горлу.  
  
— Что у вас тут происходит? — спрашивает Кёнсу, заметив полный паники взгляд Чанёля, который сейчас и слова сказать не может, лишь всматривается в черты девчушки, запоминает каждую родинку на безмятежном лице. — Чанёль?  
  
— Да, господин? — отмирает Чанёль, когда стражник исчезает за поворотом.  
  
— Прошу, зови меня просто Кёнсу, — отмахивается от формальностей мужчина и приобнимает Чанёля за плечи, уводя обратно в лавку. — Расскажи, что тут произошло.  
  
— Чанёль, — громко басит кузнец, — ты мне нужен.  
  
— Прошу прощения, Кёнсу, но мне нужно приниматься за работу. Мы закончим через час, а там я могу по дороге к дому всё рассказать, — Чанёль проводит пальцами по своим волосам на манер расчески и завязывает тугой хвост на затылке.  
  
— Ну зачем же торопиться, — Кёнсу зорко следит за каждым движением Чанёля, отмечая его красивое лицо и подтянутое тело. — Мы могли бы обсудить это за соджу с закусками, если ты не против неожиданного позднего гостя, конечно.  
  
Чанёль теряется на мгновение от такого предложения, но всё же согласно кивает.

  
***

Дом Чанёля ещё никогда не принимал гостей, тем более таких высокопоставленных, оттого хозяину скромного жилища неловко. Он приглашает Кёнсу присесть, пока достаёт из внутреннего шкафа посуду для соджу и закусок. Неловкий разговор с каждой выпитой пиалой, становится более открытым и откровенным. Чанёль делится своими страхами по поводу безопасности детей, рассказывает о местной легенде и мифическом Лесном Царе, живущем в Тёмном лесу, который огибает их деревушку. Даже изрядно выпив, Чанёль не рискует признаться своему новому другу в том, что не миф вовсе этот Лесной Царь и что смерти продолжатся, пока он не вернётся в его объятия.  
  
Кёнсу слушает внимательно, изредка отпивая соджу, наблюдая за улыбающимся подмастерьем. Ему нравится этот Чанёль, забавный малый, и самое важное — искренний, что так редко встречается в людях в это опасное время.  
Он осторожно заправляет прядку выбившихся из пучка волос за ухо спящему Чанёлю и бесшумно уходит.  
  
— Останусь-ка я здесь подольше, — решает он, глядя на лес вдалеке. Легенда этой деревни показалась ему интригующей. И уж он-то доберётся до сути.  
  
Лесной Царь раздражён. Его мальчик не думает о нём этой ночью, все его мысли спутано и хаотично посвящены лишь одному человеку, так неожиданно появившемся в его жизни — До Кёнсу.  
  
Лесной Царь в гневе. Никто не имеет права, владеть сердцем и мыслями Чанёля, кроме него!  
  
Лесной Царь ревнует. Он с тоской рассматривает безмятежное лицо Чанёля в водной глади, мечтает прикоснуться к нему, провести пальцем по этим губам, почувствовать, наконец, их вкус.  
  
Лесной Царь в печали. Он обречён, ограничен границей собственного леса, не в силах выйти. И ему не остаётся ничего иного, как покорно ждать того, кто украл его сердце и унёс с собой в людской мир, обрекая Царя на вечные муки.


	2. Chapter 2

Утром Чанёль чувствует себя на удивление отдохнувшим. Впервые за многие годы кошмары и видения не мучили его, дав долгожданную передышку. И, даже несмотря на головную боль, что сейчас преследовала его, Чанёль был действительно счастлив. Энергия так и бурлила в нём, он чувствовал невиданный прилив сил, оттого с воодушевлением выполнял все поручения кузнеца.  
  
Когда с ними было покончено, он с трепетом принялся чинить кинжал Кёнсу, под чутким наблюдением кузенца. Путь Чанёль был его подмастерьем уже долгие годы, но всё же со столь ценной вещью как эта ему нужна была поддержка настоящего мастера.  
  
Чанёль наслаждался каждой минутой работы на этим произведением кузнечного дела. Он не мог объяснить, что именно привлекало его внимание в этом кинжале, но ощущение скрытой силы и могущества не покидало Чанёля за всё время работы над ним.  
  
— Для каких целей ты служишь? — задумчиво спрашивает Чанёль, разглядывая идеальное острие. Он нисколько не лукавил, говоря, что вкладывает кусочек свей души в каждое изделие, что куёт, поэтому считал каждый меч, кинжал или доспех живым. Этот кинжал тоже был таким, видимо, кузнец её ковавший, так же отдавался своему любимому делу всем сердцем. Это ли сделало кинжал таким… могущественным и ужасающим?  
  
— Не можешь оторвать взгляд? — прерывает его мысли голос Кёнсу. Чанёль настолько задумался, что не сразу заметил, как солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом, а его гость уже некоторое время тоже взгляд оторвать не может. Вот только не от кинжала, а от подмастерья так любовно его держащем.  
  
Кёнсу и раньше видел взгляды, обращённые на этот кинжал. Каждый из них был полон жажды наживы и алчности, многие хотели украсть его, чтобы потом продать подороже одному из коллекционеров. Вот только хозяин кинжала был подстать ему, такой же прекрасный и в то же время смертоносный. Никому ещё не удавалось обвести Кёнсу вокруг пальца и остаться безнаказанным.  
  
Зайдя в эту кузницу, он был готов к тому, что кинжал обманом попытаются украсть. Вот только молодой подмастерье оказался до неприличия наивным, на его красивом лице не было ни намёка на нечистые мысли. Чанёль просто наслаждался, держа в руках кинжал и одаривая его восторженными взглядами.  
  
Кёнсу был поражён. Он не смог сразу прервать, глубоко погрузившегося в собственные мысли, Чанёля, поэтому позволил себе насладиться этим прекрасным юношей ещё немного.  
  
— Кёнсу, — вздрогнул Чанёль, поспешно заворачивая кинжал в ткань. — Всё готово, просто хотел в последний раз взглянуть на него.  
  
— Всё нормально, — Кёнсу накрывает своей ладонью дрожащие руки Чанёля, — я тебя понимаю. Перед ним трудно устоять. — он ловит мимолётное смущение в глазах напротив, поэтому убирает руку. Чанёль же, не обратив внимания на двусмысленность фразы, некоторое время продолжает гипнотизировать свою руку. — Как твоё самочувствие?  
  
— Замечательно, — он облегчённо выдыхает, хоть рука всё ещё горит, чувствуя фантомное прикосновение Кёнсу. Так странно, ведь его ладони такие прохладные по сравнению с кожей подмастерья, но место прикосновения просто полыхает. Чанёль растерянно потирает его, пытаясь понять это необъяснимое чувство тревоги.  
  
— Как и договаривались, — Кёнсу достаёт из-за пазухи небольшой мешок звонких монет и бросает его Чанёлю, — заслужил.  
  
— Спасибо, Господин, — на автомате кланяется Чанёль, совершенно забыв о том, что ему разрешили обращаться неформально. Сила привычки оказалась сильнее. Кёнсу же не спешит поправить его.  
  
— Пошли провожу, — предлагает, пряча кинжал. — Нам всё равно в одну сторону идти.  
  
— А куда ты направляешься? — Чанёль только сейчас замечает, что до сих пор стоит без ханбока, поэтому поспешно скрывается за ширмой, где обычно переодевается.  
  
— Пойду в лес.  
  
Чанёля словно из ведра облили ледяной водой. За весь день он ни разу не вспоминал Царя, впервые почувствовав себя нормальным человеком, не вздрагивающим от любого дуновения ветра. Но забывать о нём и тем более игнорировать его не стоило, ведь он всё ещё был там, вдалеке, наблюдал за ним. Царь никогда не оставит своего и как бы Чанёль не хотел этого признавать — он принадлежит ему.  
  
— Не ходи, — сдавленно просит, всматриваясь в совершенно спокойные глаза Кёнсу и не видя в них и толики беспокойства. — Это опасно.  
  
— Тебе не стоит волноваться за меня, я могу за себя постоять, — Кёнсу льстит такая забота со стороны Чанёля, но всё же он не так слаб, как может показаться на первый взгляд. Теперь же, когда кинжал снова с ним, он сам представляет опасность кому бы то ни было, будь он разбойником или Лесным Царём.  
  
— Кёнсу, не надо, — ладони Чанёля вспотели, а сердце забилось пуще прежнего. — Ты не знаешь с чем имеешь дело. Он реален.  
  
— Если он реален, — хмурится Кёнсу, поглаживая кинжал сквозь одежды, — значит его можно убить.  
  


***

Царь знает, что он близко. И дело вовсе не в любовно ласкающем тело ветерке или в оглушительном шелесте кроны многовековых деревьев. Чанёль почувствовал на себе этот пробирающий до костей взгляд как только вышел за пределы деревни и ступил следом за Кёнсу в поле. Царь ждёт.  
  
Чанёль всё пытался успокоить своё сердце, восстановить дыхание, но каждый раз, стоило ветерку пробраться под ханбок, а лёгким наполниться дурманящим запахом свежих трав и цветов, тело предательски начинало дрожать. Не от страха, нет, а в предвкушении. Чанёль чувствовал, сколь сильно желание его тела поддаться зову Царя. Он больше не мог доверять самому себе и оттого паника захлестнула с головой пуще прежнего. Вот что происходит, когда даёшь себе расслабиться, когда ослабляешь над собой контроль.  
  
— Чанёль, ты не обязан идти вместе со мной, — Кёнсу замечает бледность Чанёля и всерьёз подумывает над тем, чтобы отправить парня обратно.  
  
— Нет, Господин, я в порядке, — он облизывает пересохшие от волнения губы, поплотнее запахивая ханбок. Ветер завывает с новой силой, поднимая с земли опавшую листву и принося с собой  _«твой_ _Г_ _осподин здесь только я»_. Чанёль задыхается от того, сколько гнева было в некогда ласковом голосе Царя. — Ты слышал?  
  
— Слышал что? — хмурится Кёнсу, прикрывая глаза в попытке защитить их от пыли, что принёс с собой неожиданный порыв сильного ветра. Всё больше и больше зарождала подозрений такая непредсказуемость погоды. Эта ночь обещала быть спокойной и безоблачной, однако, чем ближе они подходили к кромке леса, тем сильнее шумела листва, а ясное небо заполоняли грозовые облака. Вдалеке раздались первые раскаты грома.  
  
— Он знает, что мы идем, — Чанёль берёт Кёнсу за руку и тянет обратно в сторону деревни. — Давай вернёмся, прошу, он тебя погубит!  
  
— Трусишка Чанёль, — позволяет себе усмешку Кёнсу, всё же подчиняясь настойчивости этого мальчишки. Он обещает себе вернуться позже, вот только они и пары шагов не успевают пройти как слышат детский плач, который приносит очередной порыв ветра. Он еле слышен, но чуткий слух Чанёля молниеносно распознаёт в плаче боль и отчаяние.  
  
— Это я слышал, — бормочет Кёнсу, осматривая лес. — Кажется, у нас не остаётся выбора.  
  
— Он нам его не оставляет, — Царь слишком хорошо знает своего мальчика, за которым столько лет следил, которого изучал, которого растил.  
  
Чанёль прекрасно понимает, что это ловушка, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Он срывается с места на бег, быстро преодолевая поле, остановившись лишь на миг, у самой кромки, чтобы в следующее мгновение скрыться в листве.  
  
Лес вмиг погружается в оглушающую тишину, стоит ему только ступить на земли Лесного Царя. Чанёль старается дышать глубоко, унять дрожь, но все его попытки тщетны. Он взволнованно оглядывается по сторонам, не веря в то, что совершил такую глупость. Столько лет бороться, чтобы в итоге самому прибежать в его объятия. Чанёль чувствует себя поверженным и мысленно прощается со своей жизнью, ведь дважды от Лесного Царя никто не уходил. Вообще никогда не уходил, Чанёлю просто повезло.  
  
Когда чья-то рука крепко сжала его плечо, Чанёль был уверен, что умер на какой-то короткий миг. И только увидев очертания лица Кёнсу, облегчённо выдохнул — вдвоём не так страшно. К тому же от его нового друга веяло необъяснимой силой, что совсем не вязалась с его отчасти хрупким телосложением. Хотя, откуда ему знать, что скрывается под этими одеждами?  
  
Кёнсу прикладывает указательный палец к губам, прося тем самым не шуметь и Чанёль покорно замолкает, стараясь дышать через раз. Оба понимают, что это бесполезно, Царь знает о своих гостях и, вероятно, уже готовит им радушный приём с сытным ужином, после которого они забудут кем являются и мягким покрывалом из нежных цветков глубоко в земле, на котором они упокоятся навек.  
  
Впереди раздаётся оглушительный треск, заставивший их замереть. Чанёль с трудом может разглядеть очертания деревьев, не говоря уже о притаившейся в темноте ночи опасности. Чего не скажешь о Кёнсу, который напряжённо смотрел в одну точку, уверенно держа в руке кинжал. Чанёль даже не успел задуматься над тем, как тот успел его достать, когда получил ощутимый толчок в грудь.  
  
— Беги, Чанёль, — кричит ему Кёнсу, толкая в противоположную от треска сухих веток сторону. Чанёль не смеет противиться этой стали в его голосе, отворачиваясь от приготовившегося к нападению Кёнсу. Не пробежав и пары метров, он цепляется ногой за корягу, падая на жёсткую землю. Ладони горят, ободранные корой до крови, ногу простреливает болью, но многие годы, посвящённые сопротивлению Царю, сделали его волю несгибаемой. Поэтому он вновь и вновь поднимается, продолжая свой путь в сторону края леса, но чем дольше он бежит, тем отчётливее понимает, что безнадёжно заплутал.  
  
Чанёль в очередной раз падает, вот только больше не встаёт. Тело пребывает в агонии, полностью истощив себя, глаза предательски щиплет, от непролитых слёз, а душу разрывает осознание того, что это его конец.  
  
Пак Чанёль прожил хорошую жизнь. Может быть не самую счастливую, но определённо она была не прожита зря. Он был хорошим человеком, никому не отказывал в помощи, всегда выкладывался по полной во всех своих начинаниях. О нём не будут злословить торговки на рынке, потому что Пак Чанёль был достойным человеком. По нему не будут плакать, ведь за свою короткую, только начавшуюся жизнь, он не успел найти близкого человека. Это единственное о чём он жалел сейчас. Разве что кузнец, вспомнит добрым словом своего подмастерья?..  
  
 _Нет,_  — позволяет Чанёль себе лёгкую усмешку, чувствуя, как сознание ускользает,  _— Мастер слишком суров, чтобы позволить себе слабость._  
  
— Мой мальчик, — Царь, едва касаясь испачканной в крови и грязи щеки Чанёля, ловит одинокую слезу. Туман отступает, повинуясь своему Хозяину, пробуждая дремавшие до этого ночные цветы, усеивающие эти земли. Царь вздыхает и каждый цветок наполняется его силой, раскрывая свои лепестки. Ещё один вздох и каждый лепесток начинает испускать нежное свечение, не достаточное, чтобы озарить ночную мглу, но позволяющее разглядеть напряжённое лицо Чанёля.  
  
Царь слизывает со своего указательного пальца остатки его слёз, впервые за многие годы чувствуя, как сердце вновь стучит.  
  
Пак Чанёль не просто хороший человек, он возлюбленный самого могущественного существа в этих землях, поэтому это вовсе не конец.


	3. Chapter 3

_Так одиноко… в этом саду мне… здесь шипы лишь…_ – тихо поёт Царь, пропуская сквозь пальцы длинные волосы Чанёля и наслаждаясь их мягкостью.  
  
Однажды, пробудившись от вечного сна посреди бескрайних белых песков, под палящим солнцем, тогда ещё совсем юное божество, осознал, что жизнь его будет наполнена одиночеством. Он долгие годы бродил по пескам в поисках жизни, в поисках себе подобных, не нуждающихся ни во сне, ни в еде, ни в воде, не страшащихся ни холода, ни жары – бессмертных. Все поиски оказались тщетными, лишь пески сменились такой же безжизненной степью с глубокими трещинами в мёртвой земле. Он был абсолютно один на этих забытых и никому не нужных просторах, обдуваемых ледяными ветрами, приносящими с собой запах пустоты.  
  
Особенно одинокой ночью, когда луна стояла в зените, слепя своей яркостью, божество разглядывал усеянное миллиардами звёзд небо и не мог поверить, что во всей вселенной не найдётся ни одной души, которая скрасит его существование. Выводя пальцем на земле замысловатые узоры, он следил за следом очередной падающей звезды, которая сгорала за тысячи миль отсюда. Всё в этом мире имеет своё начало и конец. Она умирала, чтобы на её месте родилась новая, ещё более яркая, стало быть и у него есть своё предназначение? Может он и есть та самая новая звезда? Что если он был послан сюда, чтобы вдохнуть жизнь в эту мёртвую землю?  
  
Стоило ему осознать эту простую истину, как вслед за движениями его пальцев по песку начали прорастать первые ростки. Божество задержал дыхание, не веря собственным глазам. Он осторожно прикоснулся к тонкому стеблю, пока ещё не распустившегося цветка, чтобы в следующее мгновение преисполниться, давно сгоревшей внутри него, надежды.  
  
За тысячи лет эти земли преобразились до неузнаваемости. Бескрайние пустыри и пески сменились пышными лесами, ветер более не приносил с собой запах пустоты, он подхватывал семена многочисленных растений, перенося их на множество миль, позволяя лесу разрастаться ещё больше. Этому миру больше не нужна была помощь божества, он прекрасно поддерживал жизнь самостоятельно, заботясь о себе и той крупице жизни, что появилась здесь.  
  
Божество был доволен проделанной работой, но мерзкое чувство одиночества не покидало его. Он знал, что способен на большее, поэтому в одно прекрасное, наполненное волшебством, утро из озера, спрятанного глубоко внутри леса, вышла его первая дочь. Она была прекрасна в своей невинности, легкости и красоте. Они провели вместе много лет, заботясь о лесе и его обитателях, пока её время не подошло к концу. Несмотря на божественные силы, которые она унаследовала от своего отца, жизнь её оказалась слишком скоротечной.  
  
Погружённый в собственное горе, Царь не заметил, как его слёзы послужили основой созданию новых жизней. Так появились первые духи леса, что разлетелись по всему миру, неся в себе последнюю волю ушедшей навсегда дочери божества.  
  
За всю его долгую жизнь у Царя было много детей, он любил и оберегал каждого из них, но все они рано или поздно оставляли его, чтобы обрести вечный покой. Ветер подхватывал их последнее дыхание, унося высоко ввысь и обретая собственное  _я_.  
  
 _– Я хочу держать за руку тебя,_  – продолжает свою песнь Царь, вспоминая, как впервые почувствовал присутствие Чанёля в своём лесу, который был его домом уже многие столетия. В тот роковой день он впервые почувствовал, как одиночество, наконец, отступило, ведь в этом ребёнке было нечто, что заставило сердце божества трепетать.  
  
Он тогда не раздумывая подарил себя и своё сердце Чанёлю, прося взамен лишь остаться подле него. Однако, ребёнок был слишком напуган, его страшила та неведомая сила, которую нёс в себе Царь. Поэтому он отпустил его, обрекая себя на муки.   
  
Годы, потраченные на попытки изменить отношение Чанёля к нему, казались вечностью. Царь наблюдал за тем, как ребёнок превратился в прекрасного юношу, а затем и мужчину. Из года в год он не давал тому забыть о себе, постоянно находясь поблизости, оберегая. Однако, чтобы ни делал Царь, страх Чанёля лишь креп день ото дня.  
Они страдали. Оба. Царь от неразделённой любви, Чанёль – от неизвестности и непонимания того, что вовсе не магия Царя из раза в раз заставляет его вернуться. Это сама его сущность тянулась к тому, ради которого он был рождён.  
  
Царь вдыхает сладкий запах трав и цветов, покрывающих всю поляну, призывает всё своё терпение, уговаривает себя не делать глупостей и продолжать ждать того дня, когда Чанёль признает свою сущность и их, созданную на небесах, связь.  
  
– Отец, – прерывает его мысли одна из дочерей, в руках у неё блестит отобранный у незваного гостя кинжал. – Я чувствую опасность, исходящую от него.  
  
– Дитя моё, – Царь, оставив невесомый поцелуй в уголке губ Чанёля, нехотя поднимается с колен. – Присмотри за нашими гостями, я должен отлучиться ненадолго, – он отбирает кинжал и скрывается за ближайшим дубом, держа путь к тому самому озеру, из которого появилась его первая дочь.  
  
Нимфа занимает место своего отца подле пребывающего в глубоком сне Чанёля, разглядывая его лицо. Она не понимает одержимости Царя этим жалким, хрупким человеком, который никогда не сможет сравниться с кем-нибудь из них. И никогда не поймёт, ведь она всего лишь песчинка в этом мире, в отличие от этих двоих.  
  
Чанёль не спешит открывать глаза, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Под руками он чувствует мягкость цветов, тело обдувает уже знакомый ветерок, несущий в себе свежесть и прохладу. Чанёль впервые за долгие годы действительно дышит полной грудью, позволяя воздуху наполнить свои лёгкие, пропитать себя с ног до головы. Он дарит долгожданную свободу и лёгкость.  
  
Долго наслаждаться этой успокаивающей тишиной и умиротворением Чанёлю не позволяют, рядом раздаётся настойчивый щебет. Повернув голову, Чанёль натыкается взглядом на небольшую птичку с ярким жёлтым опереньем. Она сидит, нахохлившись, на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него и внимательно разглядывает. Чанёль же поражён её красотой, никогда в своей жизни он ещё не видел подобных птиц и, вероятно, никогда больше не увидит, поэтому, пользуясь подвернувшейся возможностью, во все глаза рассматривает это маленькое пёстрое чудо, игнорируя ту осознанность в глазах-бусинках, с которой рассматривает его птичка в ответ.  
  
– Привет, – Чанёль осторожно протягивает руку, чтобы погладить ту по холке, – что забыла такая красавица как ты в этом ужасном месте? – птичка с громким и возмущённым, как показалось Чанёлю,  _вероятно_ _,_ _во всём виновата ядовитая пыльца этих алых цветов_ _, на которых я лежал неизвестно сколько_ _, мерещится уже всякое_ , щебетом срывается ввысь, исчезая в глубине леса, так и оставив его без ответа.  
  
Удовлетворённый своим предположением, Чанёль встал и осмотрелся. Темнота, что преследовала их с Кёнсу как только они переступили порог леса, отступила и теперь он не казался таким пугающим. На душе было непривычно спокойно и умиротворённо, а вспыхивающие то тут, то там огни светлячков, что кружили вокруг в замысловатом танце, лишь больше вселяли чувство безмятежности. И почему он так боялся этого леса? Ведь он… прекрасен.  
  
– Мой разум отравлен, не иначе, – пытался убедить себя Чанёль, но продолжал завороженно брести по лесу в неизвестном направлении, всё больше уходя в его глубь, всё дальше от деревни. Его вели всё те же светлячки, свет которых разгонял темноту ночи, шорох раскрывающихся при приближении бутонов, шелест ветвей, и мерцание воздуха, пропитывающего лес. – Магия, – Чанёль попытался поймать в ладони это мерцание, но у него, ожидаемо, ничего не получилось. Он не особо расстроился этому факту, разглядывая собственные руки, которые теперь тоже слегка мерцали. И это должно было испугать его. Должно было. Однако, вместо этого на его лице появилась блаженная улыбка и с губ сорвался первый смех. Когда в последний раз он смеялся?  
  
Возможно, всё это действительно объяснялось отравленным опиумом воздухом, но Чанёлю уже было всё равно. Он чувствовал себя как дома, впервые после смерти своего отца.  
  
Сбоку раздался подозрительный шорох, и в просвете меж стволов вековых деревьев блеснул белый мех. Чанёль заинтересованно последовал за видением, и вскоре затаился в высоких зарослях, наблюдая за вышедшим к озеру прекрасным белоснежным лисом. Мех ловил на себе лучи полной луны, переливаясь, отчего у Чанёля возникло жгучее желание провести ладонью по ней, проверить, так ли она мягка на ощупь какой кажется.  
  
Завороженный прекрасным созданием, он не смел пошевелиться, запоминая каждое грациозное движение, взмах пушистым хвостом, дрожь аккуратных ушек. Это было самое изящное животное, которое он когда-либо видел. Лес не перестаёт удивлять, сталкивая его с этими чудесными созданиями.  
  
Когда Чанёль решил, что пора бы двигаться дальше, оставив лиса наедине с собой, воздух загустел, а мерцание стало ещё более видимым. Лис описал круг вокруг себя и в следующее мгновение на его месте был не менее прекрасный юноша, облачённый в белую накидку. Он стоял спиной к Чанёлю, запрокинув голову вверх, отчего его длинные серые волосы струились жидким шёлком вдоль тела.  
  
Чанёль задержал дыхание, когда лис небрежно скинул с себя одеяние, обнажая острые лопатки, узкую талию и ямочки на пояснице... Чанёль смущённо отвёл взгляд, потому что лис был полностью обнажён, но не смог долго игнорировать своё желание. Он продолжил пожирать того взглядом, игнорируя собственную совесть, что без устали кричала о неправильности происходящего. Однако, не смотреть на лиса казалось невозможным… Нереальным.  
  
Тем временем лис, не замечая, или просто не обращая внимание на незваного гостя (Чанёль был уверен, что от чуткого слуха этого невиданного существа не могло ускользнуть его прерывистое тяжелое дыхание), перешагнул лежащую в ногах дорогую ткань, и погрузил ступни в воду.  
  
По телу Чанёля прошла дрожь, ведь температура воды ночью, вероятно, слишком низка, чтобы в ней купаться. Он с трудом подавил в себе желание выйти из-за зарослей арчи, в которых он прятался, и накинуть на лиса его одежды, чтобы согреть, а если этого будет недостаточно, он готов предложить себя и свои тёплые объятия.  
  
 _Ты такой дурак, Пак Чанёль_ , – ругает мысленно себя, продолжая, как вор, наблюдать, пока лис полностью не скрывается под толщей воды. С каждой прошедшей минутой сердце Пака билось всё чаще. Лиса не было слишком долго, мерзкие щупальца беспокойства успели дотянуться до внутренностей Чанёля и сжать в смертельных тисках.   
  
Когда сил ждать не осталось, а рука уже отодвигала ветви, чтобы выйти к озеру, раздался оглушительный всплеск. Чанель было дёрнулся обратно в свое укрытие, но встретился взглядом с лисом.  
  
– П-привет, – глухо прошептал Чанёль, неуверенный в том, что будет услышан. На большее его в любом случае сейчас бы не хватило, он словно под чарами не смел шевельнуться, дышал через раз, отчего чувствовал нехватку воздуха, ведь сердце продолжало бешено стучать, почти выпрыгивая из груди.  
  
Желание сбежать было таким же сильным, как и желание упасть к ногам этого невиданного существа.  
  
– Ты кумихо? – спросил Чанёль, не смея оторвать взгляд от пронзительных серых глаз лиса. Видимо, его чары оказались не такими сильными, или разум Чанёля был более устойчив, потому что отдалённым краем сознания он продолжал ясно мыслить. Почему-то казалось очень важным уточнить опасен ли лис для него или нет.   
  
Чанёль много слышал легенд о тварях, наполняющих окрестные леса, особенно его впечатляли пьяные истории кузнеца, с которыми тот охотно делился. Одной из них были легенды про кумихо, что питались сердцами юношей и девушек, так беспечно попавших под их чары.  
  
– Да, – ответил лис, когда молчание затянулось, – но тебе не стоит переживать из-за этого. Всё, что о нас говорят, не более чем просто миф, который, передаваясь из уст в уста, становится всё более неправдоподобным и кровожадным. Ты в порядке? Заблудился? – кумихо наклонил голову с интересом разглядывая Чанёля.   
  
– Э… – выдаёт Чанёль, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Безуспешно.  
  
– А ты немногословный, – усмехается кумихо, проводя ладонью по глади озера.  
  
– Твой голос прекрасен, – честно признаётся, надеясь, что лис поймёт эту заторможенность.  
  
– О, – он кажется слегка удивлённым и озадаченным, подплывая ближе. Чанёль же с трудом сглатывает ком в горле, наблюдая за каплями, стекающими вдоль тела кумихо, который подходит слишком близко, почти вплотную, проигнорировав свои одежды, лежащие на земле бесформенной кучей. Чанёль же всеми силами старается не пялиться так открыто, с трудом отводит взгляд, рассматривая ягоды арчи. – Продолжай смотреть на меня, – шепчет лис, который оказался ниже Чанёля на целую голову, – мне нравится, как ты смотришь.  
  
Несчастное сердце пропускает удар, когда указательный палец лиса приподнимает подбородок Чанёля, вынуждая смотреть прямо на него.  
  
– Ты дрожишь, – улыбается, – тебе холодно?  
  
– Не в холоде дело, – в очередной раз сглатывает вязкую слюну Чанёль, уже беззастенчиво разглядывая каждую черту лица лиса, ведь тот сам разрешил.  
  
– О…  
  
Они молчат, полностью растворяясь в этом мгновении. Мир сужается до небольшого пространства вокруг них, время, кажется, замирает, запирая их наедине друг с другом и тем непонятным притяжением между ними. Чанёль не может понять этого, списывает всё на тот же опиум в воздухе, дурманящий его разум, но противиться выше его сил. Расстояние между ними неумолимо сокращается, приближая обоих к столь желанному и необходимому здесь и сейчас.  
  
– Чанёль, берегись, – раздаётся оглушительный крик Кёнсу, разрушая всё волшебство. Он бежит к нему, лицо его сосредоточенно, а намерения не трудно понять, ведь в лунном свете блестит лезвие ножа, что с ужасающей скоростью приближается к лису. Течение времени вокруг ещё не вернулось на круги своя, поэтому Чанёль толкает лиса за свою спину, получая удар вместо него.  
  
Сильные, несмотря на внешнюю хрупкость, руки ловят его и аккуратно устраивают на траве. Взгляд лиса кажется испуганным и взволнованным, и Чанёлю хочется заверить того, что всё в порядке и это всего лишь царапина, но боль, распространяющаяся по всему телу жгучая и невыносимая. Улыбка получается слабой и неправдоподобной.  
  
– Отойди от него, – чётко слышит он рядом Кёнсу, но лису всё равно на вторгшегося в их уединение незнакомца, он внимательно рассматривает воткнутый нож и расползающееся пятно крови. Ни один мускул на прекрасном лице не дрогнул. Чанёль решает, что за всю свою жизнь кумихо видал ранения и похуже.  
  
– Ты защитил меня, – шепчет, одним резким движением вытаскивая нож и прижимая ладонь к кровоточащей ране. – Очень глупо, меня не так просто убить.  
  
Чанёль на грани потери сознания, он пытается сосредоточится на серых глазах напротив, но выходит до безобразия плохо. Боковым зрением он замечает испуганное, потерявшее все краски лицо Кёнсу, прежде чем прикрыть, налившиеся свинцом, веки.  _Всего лишь на мгновение, так спать хочется_ , – думает про себя, а открыть не получается. Тело не слушается, скованное онемением.  
  
Чанёль не знает, как долго спал, но, когда возможность двигаться возвращается, он встаёт моментально, желая убедиться в том, что Кёнсу не сделал ничего непоправимого.   
  
– Спокойно, Чанёль, – его заботливо укладывают обратно, а нос щекочут кончики длинных серых волос. Он встречается взглядом с лисом и облегчённо выдыхает.  
  
– Чанёль, как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает Кёнсу, появляясь в поле его зрения.  
  
– Всё хорошо, – хрипло отвечает, прислушиваясь к собственному телу. – Господин Кёнсу, больше так не делайте, – старается придать своему голосу твёрдости, но получается плохо из-за близости лиса, ведь голова Чанёля покоится на его коленях, а волосы перебирают его изящные пальцы.  
  
– Я беспокоился за тебя, – Кёнсу переводит взгляд на лиса, – думал, тебе грозит опасность. В этом месте никому не стоит доверять.  
  
– Сначала кидаешь кинжал, а потом задаешь вопросы, да, мальчишка? – ухмыляется уголком губ лис, но в глазах ни капли веселья. Они обмениваются напряженными взглядами, Кёнсу с силой сжимает челюсти, отчего становятся видны его желваки. – Будь на моём месте кто-нибудь другой, ты бы уже безжизненной кучей валялся здесь.  
  
– Что же мне тебе теперь спасибо сказать, демон? – саркастично приподнимает бровь Кёнсу. Чанёль же шокирован столь резкой переменой. Оказалось, что он вовсе не знал Кёнсу и теперь был совсем не уверен, какой же он настоящий. Тот, что выпивал с ним, разумный и уравновешенный? Тот, что сейчас откровенно провоцировал существо в разы сильнее его, безрассудный и дерзкий?  
  
– Мог бы поблагодарить, что друга с того света вернул, оказавшегося там, между прочим, по твоей вине, – не уступает лис и Кёнсу опускает взгляд, поднимая окровавленный нож.  
  
– В метании ножей мне нет равных, он бы попал аккурат тебе в шею, – Кёнсу вытирает кровь о подол своего ханбока, – вот только я не знал, что Чанёль рискнёт своей жизнью, чтобы спасти тебя. Сними с него свои чары, мы уйдём, и больше не потревожим тебя, даю слово До Кёнсу.  
  
Лис смеётся, вызывая на лице Кёнсу полное недоумение.  
  
– Он не очаровывал меня, – пытается объясниться Чанёль.  
  
– Будь я очарован, сказал бы тоже самое.  
  
– Просто поверь мне, – Чанёль поднимается, заключая ладонь Кёнсу в свои. Смех лиса резко обрывается, но никто не придаёт этому значения, как и взгляду, который ревниво прожигает чужие ладони. – Я сделал это, потому что захотел. Он не сделал мне ничего плохого.  
  
– Со стороны так не выглядело, – хмурится Кёнсу, но напряжение в его теле заметно уменьшилось. Он чувствовал некоторую необходимость в прикосновениях, поэтому был Чанёлю сейчас благодарен. – Он смотрел на тебя словно съесть хотел, а ты и рад был.  
  
Чанёль смущённо поджимает губы, боясь признаваться в том, чем это было на самом деле. К тому же он и сам до сих пор не понял, что за наваждение охватило его тело и разум, но одно он знал точно – лис не собирался причинить ему вред и это наваждение было обоюдным.  
  
– Спасибо, что хотел помочь, – от Кёнсу не ускользает эта заминка, поэтому он недоверчиво хмыкает, – наверное, будь я на твоём месте, поступил бы так же.  
  
– Я испугался, – Кёнсу не очень-то хотел открывать свою душу перед какой-то нечистью, но в данный момент он чувствовал острую необходимость сказать это. Он хотел получить прощение Чанёля за свой поступок, но заслуживал ли он его?  
  
– Я тоже, – Чанёль успокаивающе похлопывает того по плечу, поднимаясь. Повернувшись к всё ещё сидящему на траве лису (Чанёль благодарен богам за то, что тот соизволил накинуть на себя своё одеяние), он вновь потерял дар речи. Все жалкие попытки выдавить из себя слова благодарности за спасённую жизнь, ни к чему не привели, лишь выставили его ещё большим дураком, чем он казался раньше.  
  
– Можешь ничего не говорить, – сжалился лис, наблюдая за его потугами. – Пожалуйста, не попадай больше в такие ситуации, меня может не быть рядом.  
  
Чанёль чувствует, как щёки заливаются румянцем, поэтому он, в попытке скрыть смущающий факт, низко кланяется, выказывая своё уважение.  
  
– Идёмте, я проведу вас.  
  
Не говоря больше ни слова, лис отворачивается и ступает в тень деревьев. Кёнсу поражён тому, что демон столь безрассудно открывает свою спину потенциальному врагу. Либо он действительно не собирается причинять им вред, либо он настолько силён, что они не представляют для него никакой опасности. Оба варианта вынуждали насторожиться, ещё ни один демон, встреченный им за всю жизнь, не делал ничего из доброты душевной.  
  
Лис сдержал своё обещание и вывел их аккурат туда, откуда они вошли в лес. Кёнсу облегчённо выдохнув, вышел за пределы леса, и бодро зашагал в деревню, не сразу заметив отсутствие рядом Чанёля. Тот же неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, с тоской рассматривая силуэт лиса. Вероятно, они больше никогда не встретятся, и оттого на душе было мерзко и неприятно. Расстаться здесь и сейчас было сродни потери частички себя. Чанёль не мог объяснить своих чувств и этой одержимости, но одно он знал точно – уходить не хотелось.  
  
– Чего ждёшь? – спросил лис, вдоволь понаблюдав за его метаниями.  
  
– Мы ещё встретимся?  
  
– О, ты всё же заговорил? – широко улыбается. – А ты хочешь? – Чанёль кивает. – Тогда заходи в гости, я всегда здесь.  
  
– Пошли со мной, – просит, вспоминая причину того, почему всю свою жизнь избегал этот лес. – Мне опасно сюда приходить.  
  
– Опасно? – наклоняет голову лис. Чанёль заметил, что тот всегда так делает, когда что-то вызывает у него интерес. – Почему?  
  
– Лесной царь хочет убить меня, – Чанёль резко поворачивается на хруст веток. Видимо, безрассудство порок не только Кёнсу, но и Чанёля. Как он мог забыть о такой  _незначительной_  проблеме как Царь? Почему тот ни разу не появился? Почему не забрал, когда Чанёль был так уязвим?  
  
– Я не могу выйти за пределы этого леса, – от былого веселья в серых глазах ни следа, лишь скрытая под безразличностью тоска и боль. Они настолько хорошо сокрыты, что любой другой не заметил бы. Но не Чанёль. Он  _видит_. – Так что, стало быть мы с тобой больше не увидимся, Чанёль.  
  
– Мне нравится, как моё имя звучит в твоих устах, – Чанёль не сдерживает очередной свой порыв сказать правду.  
  
– Мне нравится твоя честность.  
  
– Как мне тебя найти?  
  
– Просто позови меня, – Чанёль уверен, что во взгляде напротив блеснула надежда. Он активно закивал, улыбаясь широко, стараясь не показать своего страха от осознания того, что готов рискнуть собой вновь, лишь бы увидеть лиса. Даже Царь его не остановит.  
  
Чанёль нехотя разворачивается, находя взглядом вдалеке Кёнсу, что ожидает его.  
  
– Ты даже не спросил, как меня зовут, – доносится с порывом ветра и Чанёль смущённо поворачивается, коря себя за несообразительность. – Бэкхён. Меня зовут Бэкхён, – улыбается лис, превращаясь в животную форму и скрываясь в листве.  
  


***

Царь обессиленно падает на подстилку из мха, с трудом снимая с себя личину лисицы. Он с трудом проталкивает в себя воздух, пытаясь совладать с болью, что наполняет каждую клетку его тела. Теперь он может не скрывать свою боль, что преследовала его каждую секунду со встречи с Чанёлем на берегу озера.  
  
– Отец, – рядом опускается его дочь, едва сдерживая собственные слёзы. Она ничем ему не поможет, это просто надо пережить. – Зачем ты сделал это? Знаешь же какая сильная отдача от воскрешения! Особенно после того, что ты сделал с тем кинжалом. Зачем тебе вообще этот человек, почему скрыл свою сущность?  
  
– Ты слишком молода, чтобы понять меня, – шепчет Царь, из горла которого вместе с кашлем выходит хрип. – Оставь меня, мне нужно побыть наедине со своими мыслями.  
  
Девушка оборачивается пёстрой жёлтой птичкой и упорхает ввысь, не смея перечить своему отцу, путь и желание остаться, облегчить его страдания слишком велико.  
  
Царь… Нет, отныне, Бэкхён прикрывает глаза и возрождает в памяти каждое мгновение сегодняшней встречи. Чанёль – его лучшее обезболиваюшее.


	4. Chapter 4

Образ Бэкхёна преследовал Чанёля остаток ночи и весь последующий день, будоража воображение постыдными картинами. Перед глазами вновь и вновь всплывала обнажённая спина, шелковистые волосы, проникновенные глаза, смотрящие, кажется, в самую душу.  _Так ли сходят с ума?_  — задавал себе вопрос Чанёль, боясь этого непонятного и столь неожиданного наваждения, ведь он никогда раньше не чувствовал подобного, ни к девушкам, ни к юношам. Он, казалось, вовсе был равнодушен к любым отношениям, в отличие от его одногодок, все мысли которых занимали пышные формы юных девиц.  
  
Но он чувствовал к Бэкхёну не похоть, нет, это было нечто необъяснимое, ощущаемое на грани восприятия.  _Что же это?_  Этот вопрос мучал его наравне с образами лиса и Чанёль решил избавиться от навязчивых мыслей единственным известным ему образом — работой. Ему не сразу это удалось, однако, с каждым ударом молота металл всё больше и больше забирал на себя его внимание, пока в голове не осталось ничего, кроме приятной звенящей пустоты. Звон и скрежет стали были усладой для ушей, позволяя ещё больше уйти в себя. Даже кузнец, обычно не особо внимательный и заботливый, взволнованно поглядывал на ковавшего словно под гипнозом катаны Чанёля. Пот лился градом, но тот не обращал на это никакого внимания, только ханбок скинул, чтобы не мешал.  
  
— Чанёль, — спустя десяток клинков останавливает подмастерье кузнец, положив тому на напряжённое плечо ладонь. Чанёль не сразу останавливается, полностью поглощённый сталью. — Иди домой, ты и так сегодня выполнил больше, чем следовало.  
  
— Я в порядке, — Чанёль пару раз моргает, привыкая к темноте. Надо же, он даже не заметил, как солнце село, так увлёкся своей работой. Однако, теперь, когда магия молота и наковальни начала рассеиваться, мысли о Бэкхёне всплыли вновь. Чанёль обречённо простонал, потеряв всякую надежду избавить от них. Кузнец же трактовал этот стон по-своему, решив, что мальчишка перетрудился. Он, не слушая оправданий, вытолкал Чанёля из кузницы, закрыв за ним двери на замок, перекрыв тому единственный способ забыться.  
  
Потное, ещё не остывшее после жара кузницы, тело Чанёля обдувал прохладный ночной ветерок, пуская по нему волны приятной дрожи. А ведь раньше его сковывал страх, стоило только почувствовать этот лёгкий, едва ощутимый запах в воздухе, что приносил ветерок из леса. Ещё день назад его не покидало чувство, что он был под постоянным наблюдением, но сейчас…  
  
 _Что со мной происходит?_  
  
Чанёль накинул ханбок на плечи и медленно побрёл по пустующим улицам в сторону своего дома. Он наслаждался этой ясной ночью, любовался звёздами и в тайне надеялся, что сейчас лис думает о нём. Чанёль желал, чтобы его наваждение было обоюдным и Бэкхён так же сильно мечтал снова увидеть его.  
  
Чанёль усмехается, пиная маленький камешек, коря себя за такую самонадеянность. С чего этому волшебному существу, прожившему на этом свете не один век, думать о каком-то мальчишке, ребёнке фактически, если сравнивать их возраст, подглядывающего за ним во время купания? Этим поступком Чанёль не гордился, но не стал отрицать того факта, что сделал бы это снова, подвернись ему такая возможность, ведь смотреть на Бэкхёна — словно созерцать неизведанное и прекрасное.  
  
Из-за спины послышался шорох и Чанёль замер, обратившись в слух. Шорох повторился вновь, но, когда Чанёль повернулся, заметил лишь скользнувший белый хвост за угол одного из домов.  
  
— Я окончательно спятил, — трёт глаза Чанёль, уверенный в том, что лиса здесь точно быть не может, он ведь сам сказал, что не может покинуть пределы леса. Конечно, нельзя забывать хитрую натуру всех лисиц, ему ничего не стоило обмануть слишком доверчивого человека. Однако, Чанёль искренне надеялся, что Бэкхён не стал бы ему врать.  
  
Чанёль сделал глубокий вдох, подавляя в себе желание последовать за своим видением, и развернулся, чтобы в следующее мгновение позорно пискнуть как юная дама.  
  
— Кёнсу, не подкрадывайся так ко мне, — Чанёль приложил ладонь к собственному сердцу, пытаясь успокоить его.  
  
— Это не я тихий, а ты рассеянный, — Чанёль отмечает сосредоточенность, с которой Кёнсу осматривает окрестности и невольно сам подбирается, готовясь к… А к чему, собственно, готовясь? Эта спокойная ночь не предвещает никаких ужасов и для беспокойства нет никаких оснований.  
  
— А ты слишком подозрительный. Случилось что-то?  
  
— Случилось? А то, что прошлой ночью произошло, это так… обыденное дело? — Кёнсу саркастично приподнимает одну бровь. — Мы с тобой зашли в лес, нечто, чего я ещё ни разу за всю свою жизнь не видел, напало на нас, а когда я очнулся, мой кинжал пропал. Да, твой вопрос уместен. Случилось.  
  
— Успокойся, мы живы — это главное, — Чанёль в успокаивающем жесте приподнял руки.  
  
Вчера ночью, когда они пересекли пределы города, Кёнсу, не сказав ни слова скрылся, оставив Чанёля одного. Тот удивился такому отрешённому поведению, но решил не лезть не в своё дело. Сейчас же он прекрасно видел, как уверенность в себе и своих действиях в Кёнсу заметно пошатнулась. Чанёль плохо разбирался в людях, доверял тем, кому не следует, чем несколько раз обжигался, но не нужно быть проницательным, чтобы увидеть потерянный и нервный взгляд Кёнсу.  
— Это фамильная ценность, — Кёнсу с силой сжимает челюсти, отчего черты его лица заостряются, — я не могу её потерять.  
  
— Ты собираешься вернуться за ним? — осторожно спрашивает Чанёль, с волнением ожидая ответа. Он не хочет этого признавать, но он надеется, что тот собирается. Это было бы отличным предлогом пойти в лес вместе с ним, чтобы увидеть Бэкхёна вновь.  
  
— Да, — внутренне Чанёль ликует, — я найду свой кинжал и покончу с Лесным царём.  
  
Легкая улыбка от мыслей о скорой встрече с Бэкхёном мгновенно пропадает. Чанёль забыл про Лесного царя. Забыл. Про Царя. Когда это произошло? Ведь этот рок преследовал его на протяжении всей жизни, терроризировал, мучил, не давал нормально жить. Но стоило Бэкхёну появиться в его жизни, как наполненные страхом и предчувствием неизбежного мысли были беспощадно вытеснены беловолосым, невероятно прекрасным до дрожи в коленях, лисом-кумихо.  
  
Чанёль не знает, как относиться к словам Кёнсу. Вроде он должен быть рад, что тот избавит его от его личного монстра, но с другой стороны… Царь больше не давал о себе знать и лес перестал быть таким устрашающим как раньше, ведь там живёт Бэкхён. Такие существа как он не могут жить в ужасных местах. Может Царь решил оставить Чанёля в покое? Может любимая игрушка, наконец, надоела?  
  
Свои мысли Чанёль решил придержать при себе, боясь накликать на себя и свою мягкотелость гнев Кёнсу.  
  
Откладывать надолго свой поход они не стали. Отправились сразу же, Чанёль даже не стал заходить домой, пошёл в том в чём был, подгоняемый своими желаниями и образом Бэкхёна, который, кажется, был отпечатан на его веках. Он молча шёл следом за Кёнсу, не задавая вопросов, хотя те так и норовили быть озвученными.  
  
— Ты знаешь куда идти? — в итоге не выдерживает Чанёль, когда двадцать минут блуждания по лесу не приносят никаких результатов. А может это вовсе не желание помочь в поисках кинжала, а его желание найти очередное оправдание позвать Бэкхёна? Уж он-то мог бы помочь, да и в лесу он хорошо разбирается. Это Чанёль и озвучил, встретив хмурый взгляд Кёнсу.  
  
— Он такая же нечисть, как и всё, что наполняет этот лес, — шепчет Кёнсу, ворвавшись в личное пространство Чанёля и не отрывая напряжённый взгляд. — Ты уверен, что он не успел зачаровать тебя?  
  
— Конечно, уверен, — поспешно отвечает Чанёль, отодвигаясь, на мгновение Кёнсу стало слишком много.  
  
— Они хитры и коварны, им нельзя доверять, и даже смотреть на них. А ты, судя по наполненным обожанием глазам, успел не просто посмотреть на него, но и разглядеть каждую каплю воды на его теле, — Чанёль издаёт возмущённый звук, — хочешь сказать, что я не прав?  
  
— Нет, конечно!  
  
— Как жаль, а я надеялся, что произвёл на тебя впечатление, — хмыкает знакомый голос позади и все краски с лица Чанёля пропадают. — Не ожидал тебя так скоро увидеть, всего день прошёл, — Бэкхён не ждёт ответа на свои слова, наслаждаясь смущением, охватившим Чанёля.  _Очаровательно_.  
  
— Ты следил за нами? — вмешивается Кёнсу, незаметно нащупывая припасённый нож под складками своего ханбока, пока Чанёль пытается собраться. Безуспешно.  
  
— Тебя я бы вообще был рад никогда не видеть, — Бэкхён даже не смотрит на Кёнсу. — Что забыл здесь?  
  
— Свой кинжал, не видел его? — стараясь выглядеть максимально непринуждённо спрашивает Кёнсу, не ожидая услышать ответ, но Бэкхён удивляет.  
  
— Видел, гуляет возле озера.  
  
— В каком смысле гуляет?  
  
— А ты недалёкий, да?  
  
Чанёль вовремя встаёт между ними, потому что ещё мгновение и Кёнсу бы точно напал на так бездумно провоцирующего его Бэкхёна.  
  
— Бэкхён, это с виду Господин Кёнсу низкий и слабый, но не стоит его недооценивать, — серьёзно говорит Чанёль Бэкхёну, не на шутку перепугавшись возможного исхода.  
  
На мгновение между ними повисает тишина, кажется, даже насекомые замолкают, ветер стихает. Чанёль обращает внимание, что до сих пор держит одну руку на груди Кёнсу, другую — Бэкхёна, после чего поспешно убирает их, вытирая проступивший пот о свой ханбок, который так и не потрудился завязать.  
  
— Ты только что назвал меня низким и слабым? — спокойно говорит Кёнсу и одновременно с ним раздаётся звонкий смех Бэкхёна.  
  
— Нет, — в панике отвечает Чанёль, потому что подозрительно тихий и спокойный тон Кёнсу не предвещает ничего хорошего.  
  
— Мне льстит то, как ты заботишься обо мне, Чанёль, — вдоволь насмеявшись, подходит ближе Бэкхён. — Но и меня недооценивать не стоит, — он улыбается, а затем хлопает в ладоши, как бы показывая, что эта тема закрыта. — Я покажу дорогу к твоему кинжалу, если ты перестанешь на меня так жутко смотреть и уберёшь руку со своего ножа, не хватало, чтобы ты тут поранился.  
  
Кёнсу замирает, пытаясь вспомнить, в какой момент прокололся с ножом, ведь свои навыки он оттачивал с самого детства и в незаметности ему равных нет. Видимо, он был слишком самонадеян, раз решил обвести лиса вокруг пальца. Сделав себе мысленную пометку быть ещё более внимательным и осторожным во всём, что касается лиса, Кёнсу показательно выставляет руки вперёд.  
  
— Временное перемирие, — соглашается, игнорируя очередную провокацию.  
  
— Рад слышать, — Бэкхён разворачивается в противоположную сторону и манит пальцем. — Идём, он мне уже успел надоесть, всё на ручки к своему Хозяину просится.  
  
Кёнсу обменивается с Чанёлем ничего не понимающим взглядом и продолжает идти вслед за Бэкхёном. Отодвигая ветви ивы, он был готов увидеть что угодно, но только не бегущего ему навстречу маленького мальчика, кричащего во весь голос «хозяин».  
  
Кёнсу растерялся и сделал по инерции пару шагов назад, пока не наступил на ноги Чанёлю, горой стоящего за ним.  
  
— Не признаешь собственный кинжал? — хмыкает Бэкхён, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как мальчик виснет на ноге Кёнсу, задорно смеясь при этом.  
  
— Что? — Кёнсу безуспешно пытается отцепить ребёнка от своей ноги, но тот вцепился намертво. — При чём тут мой кинжал?  
  
— Как это при чём? — притворно удивляется Бэкхён и подходит ближе. Мальчик сразу же поднимает руки, сжимая и разгибая кулачки, просясь тем самым на ручки. Бэкхён подхватывает ребёнка и позволяет тому обхватить ручками шею, не успевшего облегчённо выдохнуть, Кёнсу. — Твоё добро, вот ты и неси за него ответственность.  
  
— Хозяин, — начинает хныкать мальчик, выпячивая нижнюю губу и Кёнсу не остаётся ничего иного, кроме как обнять его. Хотя это скорее была попытка не задохнуться, чем желание успокоить ребенка, ведь тот повис на шее и тянул Кёнсу вниз.  
  
— По вашим ничего не понимающим лицам видно, что мне придётся вам всё объяснять, — улыбается Бэкхён.  
  
— Будь так добр, — хрипит Кёнсу, хватка на шее которого лишь усилилась.  
  
— Охотник, а своё оружие толком не удосужился познать… Вот раньше охотники были охотниками с большой буквы, страшно было нос высунуть из леса. Не то, что сейчас.  
  
— Охотник? — наконец, включается в разговор Чанёль.  
  
— Охотник, — кивает Бэкхён, — на нечисть, как вы нас называете.  
  
— И, конечно же, мы не правы, — Кёнсу не придумал ничего лучше, чем дать мальчику поиграть со своим ножом, припасённым на крайний случай. Ему было уже плевать на порицающие взгляды Чанёля и Бэкхёна, главной целью было занять ребёнка и с этой задачей он справился, наблюдая за увлечённо рассматривающим в руках мальчике.  
  
— Конечно нет. Мы небесные создания.  
  
— Очень интересно, может сразу к делу? — Кёнсу сорвал с себя остатки маски, что надевал ежедневно. Теперь он был самим собой: упёртым, саркастичным, вспыльчивым и хамоватым. Немножко. — Что с моим кинжалом? — он не боялся сейчас задеть чьи-либо чувства, потому что ему были важны ответы на вопросы, что роились в его голове. Таким он был человеком, ненавидящим быть в неведении.  
  
— Этот кинжал очень мощный и древний.  
  
— Скажи мне то, чего я не знаю.  
  
— На нём лежало проклятие, — Кёнсу нахмурился, удобнее подхватывая ребёнка. — Твой далёкий предок оказался падок на прекрасных юношей с пушистыми белоснежными хвостами. Ушёл на охоту, а в итоге вместо головы кумихо, оставил у него своё сердце. Вот только кумихо не ответил на его чувства, игнорировал охотника каждый раз, когда тот не выдерживал разлуки и приходил в лес сам, каждую ночь, когда тот жаждал его в своих снах. Вы знаете, что кумихо чувствуют, когда их желают? Когда они снятся кому-то? — Бэкхён посмотрел при этом на Чанёля и тот на мгновение перестал дышать. Было ли это намёком на то, что Бэкхён в курсе о чём он мечтал и думал? — Охотник не был настоящим мужчиной, не смог оставить парня в покое, и не придумал ничего лучше, чем превратить его в кинжал, сделать своим навеки вечные, пока смерть не заберёт его в свои объятия.  
  
Все трое одновременно посмотрели на ребёнка в руках Кёнсу. У каждого из них были свои мысли на этот счёт.  
  
— Я ведь красивее, Хозяин? — нарушает тишину мальчик, глядя Кёнсу прямо в глаза и тыкая ножом в опасной близости от горла.  
  
Кёнсу никогда не любил детей, всегда относился к ним с неприязнью, хоть и понимал, что однажды ему придётся продолжить свой род, чтобы не утратить все знания, собранные его семьёй за многие столетия. Однако, сейчас, глядя в эти невинные, ожидающие ответа глаза, он почувствовал то, чего никогда не ощущал ранее — трепет и нежность.  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает с небольшой задержкой. — Хочешь сказать, что проклятие снято?  
  
— Снято.  
  
— И что теперь?  
  
— Он быстро вырастет, — Бэкхён проводит ладонью по макушке мальчика, — память вернётся со временем, а пока ты должен позаботиться о своём малыше.  
  
— И кто он теперь?  
  
— Время покажет, — пожимает плечами Бэкхён, сам не до конца уверенный в том, кем является ребёнок.  
  
— Очень обнадёживает, — хмыкает Кёнсу и отходит в сторону, потакая желаниям непоседливого мальчишки.  
  
Чанёль ещё некоторое время наблюдает за Кёнсу и мальчиком, пока не осознаёт, что теперь они с Бэкхёном наедине. Волнение вновь охватывает его, а во рту становится сухо.  
  
— Итак, — нарушает тишину Бэкхён, разглядывая торс Чанёля, рельефность которого не прикрывает ханбок, — я рад, что ты вернулся. После нашей встречи всё вокруг кажется таким скучным.  
  
— Скучал без меня? — из-за шока от этого заявления Чанёль даже вновь дар речи обретает. А может он снова не так понимает и принимает сказанное за желаемое? Однако, Бэкхён не позволил сомневаться в правильности сделанных Чанёлем выводов.  
  
— Очень, — с придыханием подтверждает Бэкхён, прикасаясь к груди Чанёля и выводя указательным пальцем узоры на ней. — А ты? — Чанёль набирает в лёгкие воздух, чтобы ответить хоть что-нибудь, но оказывается остановлен всё тем же указательным пальцем, что теперь накрывает его губы. — Можешь не отвечать, я всё видел. Каждый из твоих снов, что сменяли друг друга той ночью, каждую фантазию, что рождало твоё воображение… И я не могу отрицать того, что мне это нравится. Нравится, как ты смотришь на меня сейчас, твоё смущение так очаровательно, Чанёль, — ладонь Бэкхёна перемещается на щёку Чанёля. — Как насчёт того, чтобы дать твоему воображению чего-то более реального? — Чанёль взволнованно облизывает пересохшие от частого дыхания губы. Бэкхён замечает это и одобряюще улыбается, прежде чем приблизиться.  
  
— Чанёль, берегись!  
  
— Déjà vu, — разочарованно выдыхает Бэкхён, отстраняясь и с недовольством поворачиваясь к Кёнсу, что в очередной раз прервал их. Тот стоит с уже спящим мальчиком на руках и напряжённо сверлит их взглядом.  
  
— Чтобы тебе так же мешали!  
  
Пока они вновь начинают препираться, Чанёль трясущимися руками зачёсывает выбившиеся из пучка волосы, пытаясь привести себя в порядок. Себя. Свои чувства. Мысли. Сейчас он представляет собой один сплошной клубок рассеянности и, оголённых от близости Бэкхёна, нервов. Сложно представить, что с ним будет, когда тот действительно его поцелует. Может ли его одержимость стать ещё более тяжёлой и сильной?  
  
— Мы уходим, показывай где выход, — заканчивает Кёнсу и, как только недовольный Бэкхён скрывается за листвой, задевает Чанёля плечом, привлекая его внимание. — Никогда не целуй кумихо, как только поцелуешь, пути назад не будет.  
  
— Бэкхён не причинит мне вреда, — пытается защитить лиса Чанёль, но Кёнсу его грубо прерывает.  
  
— В тебе говорит магия очарования кумихо, поверь, ему от тебя нужно только сердце.  
  
— Оно и так, кажется, уже его, — бормочет себе под нос Чанёль, но Кёнсу всё равно услышал.  
  
— Ты не понял, Чанёль, — он на мгновение смолкает, — кумихо питаются сердцами влюблённых в них людей.  
  


***

  
Царь всегда думал, что играть легкомысленного, улыбающегося Бэкхёна ему будет тяжело, ведь они такие разные. Однако, он был весьма удивлён тем, с какой лёгкостью Бэкхён стал частью его самого. Бэкхён словно срывал сдерживаемые Царя замки, разрушал оковы, позволяя снять с себя образ Создателя и все вытекающие из этого правила поведения.  
  
Будучи Царём, он не мог позволить себе дурачиться, шутить и спорить с наглым охотником, ведь это не подобает его статусу. Он должен всем своим видом показывать многовековую мудрость.  
  
Царь не стал отрицать того факта, что ему нравится эта игра. Ему чертовски нравится пререкаться с охотником и флиртовать с Чанёлем.  
  
Чанёль… такой отзывчивый, на каждое слово, каждый взгляд так ярко реагирует и это в разы больше того, на что он изначально рассчитывал. Чего только стоят его сны, такие насыщенные и чувственные. Сложно представить, что у него нет никакого опыта. Впрочем, его воображение с лихвой восполняет пробелы в недостатке опыта. И Царь ждёт не дождётся, наконец, проверить так ли он отзывчив на ласки, как и на слова?


	5. Chapter 5

— И что мне с ним делать? — спрашивает Кёнсу, глядя на укрытого одеялом мальчика. Тот так и не проснулся за весь путь от леса до дома то лиубаюканный размеренным дыханием Кёнсу, то ли слишком уставший, как и все они. Только сейчас Чанёль вспоминает, что работал без отдыха целый день, потом в лес пошёл, сейчас уже глубокая ночь, а он всё ещё голодный и на ногах.  
  
— Воспитывать, — предполагает Чанёль, ставя чаши с рисом на стол и предвкушая скорый ужин.  
  
После недолгого обсуждения они решили остаться в доме Чанёля. Так появление ребёнка никто не заметит, это позволит им избежать лишних сплетен, ведь деревня не так уж и велика, а о длинных языках торговок на рынке они оба наслышаны.  
  
Новоиспечённый отец был не очень уж и доволен своим новым статусом. Отец Кёнсу растил его не как сына, а как наследника, он не проявлял заботы и нежности, лишь ругал и наказывал, если у того что-то не получалось.  
  
— Из меня будет плохой отец, — невесело пробормотал Кёнсу, нехотя ковыряясь в пиале с рисом. Так не кстати вспомнились не самые приятные сцены из детства. Какого это быть отцом? Заботиться о ком-то? Кёнсу только и знает, что о ведьмах, духах, да остальной многочисленной нечисти, населяющей эти земли.  
  
— Ты зря так переживаешь, — Чанёль подталкивает тому ближе мяса, на которое потратил значительную часть своего заработка. — Бэкхён сказал, что он вырастет быстро, стало быть и мучиться тебе не долго придётся. Просто постарайся быть для него лучше того, кем твой отец был для тебя.  
  
Кёнсу выныривает из своих дум и хмурится, глядя на Чанёля.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь о моей вендетте с отцом?  
  
— Ты сам рассказал, пока мы шли домой, — удивляется Чанёль.  
  
— Это место плохо на меня действует, — Кёнсу откладывает палочки и зарывается в волосы, с силой их сжимая в кулаках. — Не стоило заворачивать сюда, надо было и дальше держать путь в столицу. Сидел бы сейчас в шикарных покоях дворца, выполнял бы мелкие поручения двора, а не вот это всё, — он неоднозначно помахал рукой.  
  
— Ну спасибо.  
  
— Не подумай, что я имею что-то против тебя и твоего дома.  
  
— Уже подумал, — аппетит Чанёля неумолимо сходил на нет, он с сожалением посмотрел на мясо, которое испортится, если его сейчас не съесть.  
  
— Хозяин, — послышалось бормотание из-под одеяла. — Не оставляй меня, не надо…  
  
— Пойду подышу, — встаёт Чанёль и уходит прежде, чем Кёнсу что-то скажет. Вряд ли ему нужны лишние свидетели его мягкости.  
  
Кёнсу обречённо и с тяжёлым вздохом присаживается рядом с мальчиком, который с ужасом смотрит на него. Кёнсу не понимает, что его напугало и оттого он снова растерян. Неловко, всё ещё сомневаясь в том, что у него есть право, Кёнсу опускает ладонь на голову мальчика и начинает поглаживать. Он искренне надеется, что эти движения его успокоят.  
  
— Ты напуган? — он старается, чтобы голос его звучал мягко. В ответ мальчик лишь слабо кивает. — Почему?  
  
— Мне приснилось, что Хозяин бросил меня в том лесу, — шмыгает носом, его нижняя губа дрожит и Кёнсу чувствует острую необходимость обнять его.  
  
— Я тебя не оставлю, — покачивает Кёнсу в руках ребёнка и чувствует, как тот постепенно перестаёт дрожать и вновь проваливается в сон. И почему в этих словах столько обречённости?  
  


***

  
— Тут оставалось мясо, ты его съел? — спрашивает Чанёль у Кёнсу, который никак не может сообразить, что от него хотят. Он на протяжении всей своей жизни вставал с первыми лучами солнца, но сейчас солнце уже стояло в зените, а он никак не мог заставить себя подняться. Кёнсу чувствовал необъяснимую усталость, словно он не спал ночью, а бегал по лесу в поисках нечисти. И будь он сейчас более настроен на размышления, сразу же заподозрил неладное.  
  
— Я вчера только пару рисинок в рот взял, — широко зевает, пытаясь нащупать рядом мальчика, но обнаруживает лишь пустоту. — Ты ребёнка видел? — сонливость снимает как рукой, а глубоко внутри рождается беспокойство.  
  
— Я думал он спит рядом с тобой, — Чанёль начинает заглядывать в самые очевидные места, где мог спрятаться мальчик. — Ты же не думаешь, что он сбежал? Он ведь так к тебе привязан.  
  
Кёнсу на это ничего не ответил, лишь поднялся и вышел из дома, не потрудившись одеться и собрать волосы. Сейчас ему абсолютно всё равно, что о нём подумают окружающие, ведь ребёнок где-то там, снаружи, один в незнакомом месте.  
  
И тут встал вопрос о том, как его искать, если он даже имени у него не спросил? А было ли у кинжала имя? Вероятно, было, но память вернётся не сразу, как сказал лис. Впрочем, Кёнсу быстро выбросил эти мысли, об этом он ещё успеет подумать, когда мальчишка будет рядом с ним в безопасности.  
  
Они искали его несколько часов, прошли все окрестности, но всё тщетно, ребёнка и след простыл. Кёнсу устало присел на ступеньки дома Чанёля, не совсем понимая свои чувства сейчас. Разочарование в себе? Да, этого было сполна. О каком отцовстве речь, если он потерял ребёнка уже на следующий день? Не уследил, не проснулся, когда тот уходил, это он виноват.  
  
— Не кори себя, он сам ушёл, нет следов взлома, — пытается успокоить его Чанёль, но получается плохо.  
  
— Сам или нет, я должен был беречь его, а что в итоге…  
  
— Он небесное создание, не пропадёт.  
  
— Он всего лишь ребёнок.  
  
— Хозяин…  
  
— Я уже слышу его голос, — страдальчески закрывает глаза Кёнсу, — совсем спятил.  
  
— Нет, не спятил, я тоже его слышу, — Чанёль поднимается и прищуривается, указывая на горизонт, туда, где садилось солнце. — Вот он! Ты не пойдёшь ему навстречу? — удивляется Чанёль, глядя на сидящего на месте Кёнсу.  
  
— С чего бы? Как ты и сказал, он сам может о себе позаботиться, — безразлично пожимает плечами Кёнсу.  
  
— Непонятный ты, зачем тогда ноги в кровь стёр, если он тебе безразличен? — Чанёль кивает на ступни Кёнсу и скрывается в доме. Кёнсу же смотрит на ноги и осознаёт, что да, действительно, в кровь. И как только не заметил?  
  
— Хозяин, — тем временем мальчик добежал до Кёнсу и прижался щекой к его плечу, слегка потираясь.  
  
— Где ты был? — строго спрашивает Кёнсу, прикрыв ноги полами своей накидки.  
  
— Я съел мясо, что стояло на столе утром, — мальчик, опустив голову, ковырялся носком в земле, всем своим видом показывая полное раскаяние. — Вот я и решил взамен принести что-нибудь.  
  
Только сейчас Кёнсу заметил возле себя тушки трёх кроликов и пучок каких-то трав. Кёнсу полностью и бесповоротно разбит и, наверное, покорён этим ребёнком. Его не то, что ругать, наоборот, обнять надо. Но Кёнсу насильно давит в себе эти чувства, ведь каким же отцом он будет, если будет потакать прихотям этого ребёнка?  
  
— Тебе нельзя было вот так одному уходить, — хмурится Кёнсу, — обещай мне, что больше никогда так не сделаешь!  
  
— Обещаю, — шмыгает носом мальчик, а затем резко поднимает голову, обеспокоенно рассматривая своего Хозяина. — Хозяин ранен?  
  
— Нет, — Кёнсу подавляет в себе желание поправить полы накидки. — Что это у тебя? — он кивком указывает на пучок трав, пытаясь отвлечь его. И Кёнсу мысленно себя хвалит за сообразительность, потому что мальчишка вмиг забывает о своём вопросе и, взяв пучок в руку, протягивает ему.  
  
— Хозяин был слишком уставшим сегодня утром, эти травы помогут, — он застенчиво продолжает держать руку, пока Кёнсу не забирает травы.  
  
— Откуда знаешь, что они помогут? Память возвращается? — он с сомнением поглядывает на корешки и почти засохшие стебли трав. Он не был травником или лекарем, но даже его скудных знаний было достаточно, чтобы не использовать эти подозрительные травы, вид которых он даже определить не может.  
  
— Не знаю, просто я думал над тем, как помочь Хозяину и нужные травы вспомнились, — пожимает плечами мальчик, вновь прижимаясь к плечу Кёнсу и почти вися на нём.  
  
— А с чего ты вообще взял, что я устал?  
  
— Просто я очень хочу поскорее вырасти, а Хозяин к этому совсем не готов, — тихо отвечает мальчик, боясь, что его снова будут ругать. И Кёнсу бы отругал, если бы понял, о чем тот говорил. Однако, он был сообразительным и всё понял уже на следующее утро, да и попробуй не сделать соответствующие выводы, когда вечером засыпаешь с ребёнком, а просыпаешься с подростком, который ростом догнал тебя.  
  
Отойдя от первого шока и приведя себя, не без помощи Чанёля, в порядок, Кёнсу посадил всех за стол и хмуро уставился в одну точку.  
  
— Когда Бэкхён сказал, что ты быстро вырастешь, я не думал, что настолько быстро, — задумчиво разглядывает мальчишку Чанёль. Тому на вид было уже лет тринадцать, слишком высокий для своего возраста, с крепкой мускулатурой, от ребёнка у него остались разве что округлые черты лица, пухлость щёк, да не исчезающая сверкающая, невинная улыбка. Из одежды, что была на нём вчера, он вырос, поэтому Чанёль нашёл в своём шкафу чудом уцелевший ханбок, который он носил в детстве. Мальчик не так высок, как Чанёль, но наряд подошёл идеально.  
  
— Ты поглощаешь мои жизненные силы, чтобы расти? — нарушает тишину Кёнсу, на котором сейчас лица нет. Под глазами пролегли глубокие тени, черты лица заострились, а руки дрожали. Он создавал впечатление не спавшего несколько дней человека, истощённый физически и морально, он мало походил на того статного мужчину, которого Чанёль однажды встретил на рынке.  
  
Только подумать, а ведь это было всего неделю назад, а кажется, будто с того дня прошла вечность. Оно и не мудрено, учитывая сколько всего произошло за столь короткое время. Вся жизнь Чанёля протекала размеренно, без неожиданностей и неприятностей, если не учитывать постоянное терроризирование Царём. В остальном Чанёля всё устраивало, ему нравился тихий темп его жизни. Однако, за эту неделю он успел так много, от этого безумного ритма жизнь, кажется, окрасилась в ранее ему не известные краски. Чанёль чувствовал глубинную удовлетворённость ею. Впервые.  
  
Так много впервые.  
  
Кёнсу бы с ним согласился. В его жизни тоже многое было впервые. Впервые не справиться с лесным чудовищем. Впервые потерять так тщательно оберегаемый им фамильный кинжал. Вернуть его в человеческой форме и впервые ощутить ответственность за того, кто меньше, слабее, уязвимее. Вот только этот «меньше, слабее, уязвимее» сидел сейчас напротив, сверкая своей улыбкой и с преданностью глядя на него. Взрослый. Когда как сам он чувствовал себя хуже некуда. Это ему сейчас нужна защита, а не наоборот и от осознания этого хотелось выть волком. Больше собственного неведения он ненавидит беззащитность. Этого он пытался избежать пока рос, ради силы он тренировался с восхода солнца до его заката и какому-то мальчишке он не позволит сделать себя уязвимым.  
  
— У Лесного царя было больше сил, он даже не почувствовал, как я питался от него, да он и не против был, — охотно делится мальчик, кажется, совсем не замечая подавленного настроения своего Хозяина. Он не знал, что так делать нельзя. Он ведь только физически подросток, а морально он родился всего два дня назад. Его нельзя ругать, нельзя винить, — так себя мысленно успокаивал Кёнсу, но смотря на счастливое лицо мальчика, он чувствовал, как глухая ярость поднимается внутри, ведь… его использовали.  
  
— Ты не должен так больше делать, — строго говорит Кёнсу, с трудом усмиряя дрожь в руках. Этой ночью мальчишка забрал слишком много его энергии, он еле говорит, а сидит за столом только благодаря своему природному упрямству. — Ты должен был спросить моего разрешения, прежде, чем забирать столько моих сил. Если я буду слаб, то не смогу защитить се… тебя, — он вовремя одёргивает себя, но Чанёль заметил эту оговорку, оттого и смотрит сейчас так недовольно.  
  
— Но Хозяину не придётся меня защищать, если я вырасту, — Кёнсу видит, как влага собирается в глазах напротив, но не чувствует из-за этого своей вины. Он сейчас на грани обморока и слишком уязвим. Его так огорошила эта мысль с отцовством, что он не подумал о потенциальной опасности такого усыновления. Он забылся. Это непозволительно. — Я хочу стать взрослым и сильным, чтобы защищать Хозяина.  
  
— Иди, погуляй, дай нам минутку, — просит Чанёль, чувствуя негативную ауру, сгустившуюся над Кёнсу. Мальчик нехотя, но встаёт и выходит на улицу, где над деревней сгустились низкие грозовые тучи. — Просто хочу убедиться, что ты не собираешься сказать какую-нибудь глупость, о которой пожалеешь, когда тебе станет лучше.  
  
— О чём я вообще думал? Зачем ввязался в это? Ты видишь в каком я состоянии.  
  
— Ты не можешь винить парня. Он делает это ради тебя, если ты не заметил и думает тоже только о тебе. Давай, ложись, тебе нужно поспать, а потом ты с ним поговоришь и будешь взрослым и рассудительным, а не этим вот, — Чанёль неопределённо помахал рукой, припоминая аналогичный жест Кёнсу в его сторону. Тот, кажется, оценил, уголок рта приподнялся, или же это просто мираж темноты, окутавший дом.  
  
Мальчишка врывается в дом как раз тогда, когда Кёнсу засыпает. Он мокрый с ног до головы, с носа капает, но лицо его всё равно донельзя довольное. Чанёль бросает в него полотенце и заражается его улыбкой. Ну ребёнок, что с него взять?  
  


***

  
— Как там твой друг? — Бэкхён задумчиво жуёт соломинку, прислонившись к стволу дерева у кромки леса.  
  
— Оказался не готов к тому, что мальчик вырастет так быстро, — Чанёль присаживается напротив, каждый нерв его тела словно натянутая струна, а голова гудит от внезапной тишины, сменившей стук молота о металл. Он работал два дня кряду с рассвета до заката, изнуряя себя, но в итоге нисколько не жалел об этих выматывающих днях, ведь он заработал достаточно, чтобы купить Бэкхёну заморских фруктов, что привезли торговцы вчера утром в их деревню.  
  
— Он в порядке? — слишком неправдоподобно интересуется Бэкхён и как бы между прочим добавляет, — забыл предупредить.  
  
— Кёнсу в порядке, спит у меня дома, паренёк присматривает за ним, — устало улыбается Чанёль, пряча руку за пазухой, он почти достал небольшой свёрток, когда расслышал в голосе Бэкхёна обиду:  
  
— Своего дома у него нет?  
  
Чанёль немного растерян и не понимает, что послужило резкой перемене настроения Бэкхёна. Да и вообще сегодня он сам не свой, какой-то отрешённый.  
  
— У тебя случилось что-то?  
  
— С чего ты взял? Я тут замечательно провожу время, гуляю целыми днями, бегаю за бабочками, часами купаюсь в озере. Что может быть лучше?  
  
— Я?  
  
— Что ты? — переспрашивает Бэкхён не уверенный в том, что правильно понял Чанёля.  
  
— Я могу быть лучше, чем наполненные бездельем дни в лесу, — под конец голос Чанёля уже не звучал так уверенно как вначале, но он всё же озвучил эти мысил.  
  
— Согласен, — ухмыляется Бэкхён, отбрасывая изжёванную соломинку в сторону, — но ты не приходишь. За эти дни, я смотрю, ты стал слишком храбрым, — продолжил Бэкхён, не давая Чанёлю задуматься над его словами, всё же не стоит ему знать силу его ревности и власти над ним. — Скучаю по твоему смущённому лицу, — он медленно и грациозно на четвереньках приближался к Чанёлю, словно кошка, демонстрируя своё изящество. — Да, вот про это я и говорю, — Бэкхён провёл пальцем по скуле Чанёля.  
  
— Вообще-то я принёс тебе кое-что, — попытался соскочить с опасной дорожки Чанёль, всё ещё проигрывающий в памяти слова Кёнсу про кумихо и человеческие сердца. Не сказать, что он был напуган, просто осторожен.  
  
Бэкхён скрывает своё разочарование под маской заинтересованности, но вскоре необходимость в ней отпадает вовсе, потому что его действительно интригует свёрток и сладкий аромат, что доносится изнутри.  
  
— Я работал, чтобы купить тебе это, — тихо говорит Чанёль, уже не настолько уверенный в своей затее. — Попробуй, торговец сказал, что это самый вкусный фрукт из всего что у него есть.  
  
— Ты купил это мне, — повторяет Бэкхён, беря в руки подарок, не открывает, потому что в голове не укладывается происходящее. Чанёль трактует это по-своему, лицо его мрачнеет, отчего усталость отчётливее видна.  
  
— Если тебе не нравится…  
  
— Мне нравится, просто… никто ещё не делал подобного для меня, — признаётся Бэкхён, не видя причин скрывать. — Позволь мне насладиться этой заботой.  
  
Чанёль весь подбирается, окрылённый столь честным ответом и завороженно следит за тем как Бэкхён откусывает кусочек. Фрукт оказался действительно сочным, потому что сок стекает прямо по подбородку лиса, вынуждая того слизать его языком. Ни одно движение не остаётся незамеченным Чанёлем. Из-за этого поедание фрукта становится похоже на какой-то ритуал соблазнения, ведь Бэкхёну весьма льстит такое внимание, и кто он такой, чтобы отказывать своему любимому в зрелищах?  
  
— Хочешь попробовать? — вдоволь насладившись взглядами Чанёля, предлагает Бэкхён, протягивая фрукт. Чанёль, всё ещё завороженный, протягивает руку, но кто сказал, что лис позволит откусить? Его губы всё ещё хранят вкус этого невероятно сока, так почему бы не испробовать с них? Уж сегодня никто не помешает Бэкхёну исполнить задуманное и сорвать первый поцелуй с губ Чанёля.  
  
— Чанёль! — слышится вдалеке, разрушая волшебство между ними.  
  
— Да вы издеваетесь! — разочарованно ударяет Бэкхён по стволу соседнего дерева. — Не охотник, так малец!  
  
Чанёль нервно улыбается, вытаскивая из-за пазухи ещё один свёрток и оставляя рядом с расстроенным Бэкхёном, не отрывающим взгляд от его губ. Он бы многое сейчас сказал. Сказал, что тоже разочарован таким исходом, что тоже ждёт этой возможности побыть наедине, но лицо паренька слишком взволнованное, а сердце Чанёля слишком доброе, чтобы оставить друга в беде, поэтому вместо всего того, чего хочется до дрожи, лишь тихое  _«я верну_ _сь»_.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

— Чанёль, — раздаётся мелодичное, с хрипотцой. Голос обволакивает словно патока, вынуждает коленки дрожать и опереться о ближайший ствол дерева. Чанёль снова в лесу, только он не помнит, как здесь оказался, и почему Бэкхён не встретил его как уже завелось между ними? Зато здесь была тьма, завывающий ветер и тот самый, гипнотизирующий, подавляющий волю голос, который Чанёль уже успел забыть. — Мой возлюбленный, — продолжал ласкать его слух голос Царя и Чанёль вздрогнул, когда порыв ветра коснулся его обнажённой кожи. Только сейчас он заметил, что из одежды на нём лишь хлопковые, нисколько не защищающие от ночной прохлады штаны. Грудь же его была обнажена, как и ступни его босы, отчего всё тело прошила сильная дрожь.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил он у шелеста многочисленной листвы, хоть прекрасно и знал ответ.

_«Тебя»_  — прозвучало в ответ прежде, чем сильный порыв ветра опрокинул его наземь в листву опавших жёлтых листьев. Чанёль удивлённо сжал их в собственной руке, отдалённым уголком трезвого, не перепуганного до ужаса, рассудка понимания, что что-то здесь не так. Однако, пробирающийся под штаны, ветер выбивал все посторонние мысли, вынуждая полностью сосредоточится на этих нежных ласках разгорячённой кожи.

— Ты боишься, — раздалось слишком близко, отчего Чанёль резко повернул голову, на мгновение решив, что, наконец, встретится со своим страхом воочию, но он был один. Он, ветер и голос, пронёсшийся с разочарованным стоном мимо него. Как и всегда Царь предпочитал оставаться незримым. Это было основной причиной страха Чанёля. Страх неведения перед мистической силой, которую невозможно понять, объяснить… ощутить. Возможно, он был бы более смел, сними Царь свой морок, встреться с Чанёлем лицом к лицу. Но Царь из раза в раз продолжал играть, словно кошка мышку загоняя в тупик, а затем давая лазейку для побега, чтобы начать свою охоту вновь.

Кроны зашумели ещё сильнее, а небосвод пронзила яркая вспышка молнии. Чанёль боялся пошевелиться, парализованный ужасом и понимая, что смерть его близка. Ещё мгновение и Царь сожмёт его в своих объятиях, сорвёт первый и последний поцелуй, забирая душу Чанёля в свои золотые чертоги, как и обещал в далёком детстве, запирая навеки.

Чанёль не считал себя трусом. Он всегда заступался за слабых, и давал отпор негодяям, коими кишела его деревня, но всё же битву против Царя он заведомо проиграл, ещё тогда, в детстве, когда его еле живого отец привёл к лекарю. Как можно сражаться с тем, кого ты не видишь? От которого не утаиться, не спрятаться, не сбежать? Глубоко внутри Чанёль уже давно смирился с концом, только не ожидал, что тот придёт так скоро, всё надеялся продержаться дольше. Но вот он здесь, в чёртовом лесу, наедине со своим ужасом. Судьба решила всё за него, вернув в руки того, кто однажды заявил на него свои права.

Чанёль, с трудом проглотив ком непролитых слёз, прикрыл глаза пытаясь дышать глубоко, полной грудью, последний раз наслаждаясь жизнью. Ему даже попрощаться не было с кем. Разве что кузнец заметит его пропажу, да Кёнсу, с которым он неожиданно быстро сблизился, вспомнит добрым словом. От осознания этого становится так горько, больно и одиноко, что Чанёль уже сам просит побыстрее закончить с этим.

Сознание медленно покидало его, когда щеки коснулось нечто шероховатое и влажное. Вздрогнув Чанёль открыл глаза и повернулся, чтобы в следующее мгновение облегчённо рассмеяться. Бэкхён решил проводить его в последний путь, не позволил проходить через это одному.

_А позволит ли Царь видеться с ним? Хотя бы иногда?_  — промелькнула мысль в сознании Чанёля прежде, чем лис лизнув его ещё раз обернулся в Бэкхёна, облачённого в струящийся, полупрозрачный, белоснежный шёлк. Чанёль видел, как перекатываются мышцы его рук под тканью, когда тот наклонился над ним, вглядываясь в самую душу.

— Ты так напряжён, — прошептал он в самые губы, а затем, перекинув одну ногу, оседлал бёдра Чанёля. — Тебе всё ещё страшно?

От Бэкхёна исходило приятное свечение, разгоняющее мрак вокруг, окрашивая лес в теплые краски. Чанёль не мог не согласиться, что присутствие здесь Бэкхёна успокаивало, но он всё равно не мог расслабиться, чувствуя на своей груди, рисующие замысловатые узоры и медленно спускающие к кромке штанов, пальцы.

— Теперь нет, — признаётся, замерев в руках Бэкхёна, словно кролик в тисках змеи. Хотя это сравнение святотатство, потому что Бэкхён кто угодно, но точно не змея. И даже будь это так, в его объятиях не страшно встретить свою смерть.

— Твои мысли ужасны, — хмурится Бэкхён и щипает Чанёля за сосок, отчего у него поджимаются пальцы на ногах. — Я не позволю тебя обидеть, — он наклоняется и прикасается языком к затвердевшей бусинке, словно прося прощение за щипок, — защищу от любой опасности, — Чанёль не выдерживает сладостной пытки и перехватывает Бэкхёна поперёк талии, притягивая вплотную к своей груди. Он не позволяет себе задумываться о своём неподобающем поведении, не позволяет усомниться в правильности своего решения, ведь губы их так близко друг к другу, а сердца бьются в унисон, вынуждая кровь жидким огнём бежать по венам. — Целуй же, — не просит, требует и Чанёль жадно целует податливые губы. Бэкхён позволяет вести, привыкнуть, прежде чем накинуться голодным зверем на самое желанное, углубляя поцелуй, показывая всю свою накопившуюся страсть.

Руки Чанёля блуждают по спине Бэкхёна, наслаждаясь перекатывающимися мышцами, позволяют себе спуститься ниже, сжав бедро. Глухой стон мотивирует Чанёля продолжать. Он задирает накидку, проводя рукой вверх по ноге Бэкхёна.

На нём нет белья. Чанёль замирает на мгновение переводя дыхание, встречаясь с уверенным взглядом серых глаз напротив, чтобы в следующее мгновение перевернуть Бэкхёна на спину, подмяв под себя. Очередной стон. Стон только для него, для Чанёля, не это ли самый прекрасный звук на свете?

Щелчок рычага, натягивающего тетиву, Чанёль не спутает ни с чем другим, ведь арбалеты были его страстью… после Бэкхёна. Всё произошло слишком быстро: вот он повернул голову в сторону звука, наткнулся на ничего не выражающее, безэмоциональное лицо стрелка, и спустя мгновение стрела уже летит в их сторону. Чанёль не успел среагировать, в отличие от Бэкхёна, который сбросил его с себя и прикрыл свои телом.

Из груди Бэкхёна торчало окровавленное острие, а ещё мгновение назад белоснежное, одеяние, окрасилось в бордово-красный. Кровь текла так быстро, что дрожащие руки Чанёля не могли её остановить.

— З-зачем, — заикаясь шепчет Чанёль, вглядываясь в спокойные, нисколько не напуганные глаза Бэкхёна и не обращая внимание на вновь возводящего рычаг стрелка.

— А как иначе? — приподнимает уголок губ лис и давится собственной кровью, что наполняет его рот, мешая дышать.

— Не надо, не убивай его, — Чанёль заслоняет собой истекающего кровью Бэкхёна и умоляюще смотрит на приближающегося стрелка. — Он не сделал ничего плохого…

— Все они заслужили смерть, — доносится из-под маски, прикрывающей нижнюю часть лица. Голос пронизан холодом, рука тверда и направлена прямо в грудь Чанёля. С таким человеком не договориться, не воззвать к совести и человечности. Такие люди пусты внутри, единственная цель — уничтожить тварей, и они будут идти к ней по головам, через тела других, таких же людей, как и они, если понадобится. — Защищаешь тварь? Будешь уничтожен вместе с ней.

Чанёль не двигается с места, по-прежнему прикрывая собой Бэкхёна, дыхание которого уже почти не слышно. Пак Чанёль не трус и он будет защищать то, что дорого ему.

_Царь, я никогда не просил, но сейчас, пожалуйста, не дай ему умереть_ ,  _я сделаю что угодно, пойду с тобой куда угодно_ , — впервые взывает Чанёль к своему личному монстру, но к своему ужасу не слышит ответ. Царь никогда ещё его не игнорировал, отчего сердце Чанёля пропускает удар.  _Неужели ты решил оставить меня сейчас?_ _Когда так нужен мне?! Когда я готов отдать тебе всё, что у меня есть?_

Вокруг непривычно тихо, даже ветер замолк, время будто замерло, оставив Чанёля в этом кошмаре, с умирающим на руках Бэкхёном. Ему хочется кричать от несправедливости, хочется посмотреть в злобные, усмехающиеся глаза судьбы и попытаться договориться, заключить сделку, променяв свою жизнь, на ту, что сейчас так скоротечно уходит из тела кумихо. Однако, дыхание Бэкхёна уже не слышно, а сердце его сделало свой последний удар, как только свист сорвавшейся с тетивы стрелы послышался второй раз.

Чанёль резко присаживается в собственной постели, хватаясь рукой за то место, куда ударила стрела и никак не может прийти в себя. Разум понимает, что всё произошедшее лишь сон, плод его больного воображения, но тело всё ещё чувствует ту боль… не физическую.

Как только Кёнсу рассказал о ещё одном охотнике, приглашённом старейшиной деревни для расследования неожиданных смертей, Чанёль потерял сон. Каждая ночь была очередным персональным адом с умирающим Бэкхёном на руках. Каждую ночь Чанёль терял того, кто занял в его сердце особое место. Каждую ночь он умирал сам.

Ву Ифань, как рассказывал Кёнсу, был самым жестоким среди них. Никто не знал, кто он и откуда пришёл, просто однажды маленький мальчик, весь в грязи появился на пороге храма, да так и остался там, доказав монахам свою духовную силу и непоколебимость. С каждым годом по мере взросления и обучения мистическим искусствам в нём всё меньше оставалось человеческого.

На свою первую охоту он отправился едва ли ему исполнилось тринадцать. Он ушёл один, отказавшись от помощи более опытных охотников, и пропал на несколько дней, чтобы вернуться с первыми лучами восходящего солнца с зажатыми в руках отрубленными головами кумихо. Ифань вызывал восхищение, все в тайне равнялись на него, но не смели подходить ближе, чем на два метра, избегая странного мальчишки.

Все обитатели храма ощущали эту губительную ауру, Ифаня всегда сопровождала жестокость и безжалостность, которые всегда ценились в рядах охотников, но он не поддавался контролю, а тот, кто не подчиняется прямым приказам представляет опасность. Однако, их сенсей слишком был привязан к своему названному сыну и не видел очевидных вещей… не хотел видеть.

Чем и поплатился своей жизнью, когда разгневанные жители пришли требовать казни Ифаня за убитых в ходе охоты невинных. Однако, для Ифаня они были далеко не невинны, они укрывали в своих домах тварей, чем и заслужили жестокую, мучительную смерть.

_— Я помню, как сенсей принял на себя вину за Ифаня, — рассказывал Кёнсу, перебирая бусины собственного ожерелья, — его казнили прямо во дворе храма, кровь была везде, а Ифань, даже не удостоив взглядом тело своего отца, ушёл. Больше его никто не видел, но до меня доходили слухи о том, что он продолжает свою месть, охотится… Не думал встретить его здесь спустя столько лет._

_— Если он увидит его, то не поздоровится всем, — Чанёль прикусил нижнюю губу, бросив взгляд на паренька, что сидел рядом с Кёнсу, тесно прижавшись к его плечу._

_— Мне не хватит сил справиться с ним, не просто так он носит звание лучшего, — бормочет Кёнсу, расстроенный этим фактом. — Тебе лучше не ходить в лес, иначе он может заподозрить что-то._

Чанёль понимал, что так и должен поступить. Это единственный способ уберечь Бэкхёна, но всё равно он слишком часто ловил себя на обращённом в сторону леса взгляде. Душа просилась туда, увидеть Бэкхёна, убедиться в его безопасности. Навязчивые мысли порождали его кошмары, выматывали морально, испытывали физически, вынуждая переживать собственную смерть.

Когда Чанёль позволил себе мысль, как и во сне воззвать к Царю за помощью, в дверь постучали. Твёрдо и уверенно, несмотря на глубокую ночь. Кровь застыла в жилах и Чанёль обернулся в поисках поддержки тут же натыкаясь на ясный взгляд проснувшегося Кёнсу. Тот приложил указательный палец к губам, прижав свободной рукой к себе мальчишку.

Сомнений в том, что за дверью стоит тот самый Ву Ифань не осталось. Вот только сейчас никто из них абсолютно не был готов к этой встрече, поэтому Чанёль видел лишь один выход и цена будет его высока.

_Царь, помоги._

_Я ждал тебя, мой мальчик,_ — самоуверенно прошелестело рядом.


End file.
